


Se Você Tivesse esse Tempo Novamente

by Thefoxandthewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefoxandthewolf/pseuds/Thefoxandthewolf
Summary: Tony Stark fechou os olhos em um bunker siberiano destruído e acordou em uma rua de Nova York demolida. Quatro anos antes.





	1. Um inferno de flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Had This Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> Essa fanfic é apenas uma tradução do trabalho de DLS as fanfic dela(e) é ótima.

Tony sempre considerou o ditado ouvir neve cair como algo inventado por românticos sem esperanças. Ao se deitar em um terno quebrado do Homem de Ferro em um bunker abandonado da HIDRA no meio do nada da Sibéria, ele conseguiu encontrar algum conforto na satisfação de estar certo . Sobre algo . Pela primeira vez . 

Não houve nenhuma palavra desde que ele pediu o escudo de seu pai, um pedido amargo e quebrado jogado como um soco sem graça no final de uma luta já perdida. Não havia nenhum som desde os passos cansados e triunfantes de Steve e o barulho do escudo batendo no chão, jogando fora muito mais do que o símbolo de um herói. Não havia nada além de silêncio, definitivamente nenhum som de neve caindo.

Uma risada forçada de seus lábios congelados, alto e tudo menos alegre. Ele se contorceu em um grito abafado que atravessou seu peito esmagado. Lágrimas se solidificaram em gelo, juntando seus cílios e pegando suas bochechas. Ele tentou levantar a mão para limpá-las, mas não conseguiu. A armadura desativada era agora uma restrição e logo seria seu caixão. 

Este foi o fim, ele sabia com certeza que parecia final. Ele não contou a ninguém para onde estava indo, por insistência de Sam no Raft. SEXTA-FEIRA estava fora do ar há algumas horas, e com o sistema intencionalmente limitado a evitar atuar sem ordens e Tony sem meios para se comunicar com ela, nenhum reforço estava chegando. Eventualmente, alguém notaria sua falta, talvez Rhodey, Vision ou Pepper, mas seu tempo estava se esgotando rapidamente. Muito rápido. Pelo menos ele estaria saindo em grande estilo, envolto em duzentos e cinquenta quilos de liga de titânio-ouro. 

Quando seus olhos se fecharam, momentos e memórias de sua vida passaram por sua mente, uma apresentação de slides com falhas, delineando todas as suas escolhas erradas e decisões erradas. 

Seu último pensamento foi um auto-depreciativo que eu realmente deveria ter conhecido melhor . 

* 

Um rugido feroz o sacudiu de volta à consciência. O horizonte de Nova York o cumprimentou e sua boca tinha gosto de cinzas. 

Outro rugido concentrou sua atenção e Tony não conseguiu reprimir um recuo ao ver Steve se elevando sobre ele, vestido com seu uniforme do Capitão América, mas, felizmente, sem seu escudo. 

Uma varredura rápida de seus arredores localizava um Thor aliviado e um satisfeito Hulk, uma cidade destruída e uma torre familiar, um céu claro e um traje funcional. 

"Que diabos?" Ele murmurou, principalmente para si mesmo. 

"Nós ganhamos." Steve disse, soando incrivelmente jovem. 

Tony deixou a cabeça cair contra o cascalho, ouvindo o zumbido do reator de arco em seu peito. Este é um inferno de um flashback


	2. Bem vindo de volta, Senhor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que goste

Os Vingadores abriram caminho através dos destroços e retornaram para a Torre Stark em silêncio exausto. O cansaço profundo proporcionou a cobertura perfeita para as reticências de Tony e entorpeceu a consciência dos outros para o fato de que Tony não tinha sido capaz de olhar ou falar com Steve desde o breve intercâmbio quando Tony acordou pela primeira vez. A amarga traição e a sangrenta batalha da Sibéria pairavam no limiar de sua mente, frescas mas distantes. O desconforto de se ajustar ao reator de arco em seu peito, como era estranho saborear coco novamente, serviu como uma lembrança desagradável do estilhaço de outro reator de arco. Na Sibéria. 

De vez em quando, o escudo do Capitão América brilhava à luz do sol, vermelho sangue e arco azul e branco. Homem de Ferro desviou os olhos. 

Tony sentiu como se estivesse caminhando através de um sonho temido e confuso. Tudo ao seu redor parecia real, mas não poderia ser. Várias teorias corriam por sua mente, embora nenhuma fosse remotamente plausível e aparentemente insana. 

Se esse era seu inferno pessoal, supunha que deveria estar agradecido por não ter acordado no Afeganistão. 

Se isso fosse algum tipo de aventura de viagem no tempo, que tivesse algum mérito, dada a insanidade de sua vida, ele deveria encontrar seu passado em vez de habitar seu próprio corpo. 

Se este era um flashback do final da vida, não era particularmente um completo e flashbacks não deveriam incluir as partes mais mundanas como andar ou suar . 

Ou ele estava fazendo tudo errado. Tony assumiu que seu atual ambiente era fabricado. Ele assumiu que aqueles quatro anos de pesadelos após a Batalha de Nova York aconteceram. Ele assumiu que ele lutou, morreu , na Sibéria. Todas as suposições sem evidência de apoio. Hora de ver os fatos. 

Ele podia sentir o sol aquecendo seu rosto e o metal de sua armadura. Ele podia ouvir o cascalho esmagando sob seus pés. Ele podia provar o resultado da batalha no ar. Ele podia sentir o cheiro azedo salgado de seu suor. Ele podia ver sua torre, com apenas a letra A restante, a apenas um quarteirão de distância. 

Talvez tudo parecesse real porque era real. 

Então, quais foram aqueles quatro anos de pesadelo que ele viveu, sofreu e suportou? Um pesadelo? Uma premonição? Uma lembrança de viagens espaciais? 

A mente acelerada de Tony insistia na última teoria, mas antes que ele pudesse examiná-la ainda mais, todos os pensamentos desapareceram quando entraram no saguão e a voz de JARVIS fluiu pelos alto-falantes. 

"Bem-vindo de volta, senhor." 

"JA-JARVIS?" Tony sussurrou maravilhosamente. Para ele, fazia anos desde sua última e dolorosa interação com JARVIS. "Que você, amigo?" 

"Não me lembro de você dar DUM-E ou Butterfinger ou U um módulo de voz." Havia uma nota definitiva de reprovação na voz da IA. "Eu aconselho fortemente contra sair do alcance novamente ." 

"Nenhum argumento de mim." Tony girou seu torso em um trecho que não teria feito muito enquanto ainda estava na armadura, inclinando seu rosto para fora da linha de visão dos Vingadores, e boca nós precisamos conversar em uma das câmeras montadas no teto. As luzes piscaram, facilmente explicadas pelos danos causados à torre, mas Tony sabia que JARVIS estava retornando o sentimento e reconhecendo a necessidade de privacidade. "JARVIS, encontre os Vingadores, os defensores mais poderosos da terra. Vingadores, JARVIS, apenas um sistema bastante inteligente." Tony encolheu os ombros, virando-se para encarar seus convidados . Não companheiros de equipe. Não amigos. 

"Seu cúmplice em hackear o sistema da SHIELD?" Era difícil dizer se Steve quis dizer isso como uma pergunta ou declaração, mas a incerteza estava claramente presente em seu tom. Assim foi a desaprovação. 

"Eu consideraria Sir ser o cúmplice nesse incidente, dado que fiz a maior parte do trabalho e ele simplesmente ajudou."

Tony riu. "Você não tem ideia do quanto senti sua falta."

"Homem de Ferro e Voz de JARVIS, tão contente quanto eu estou por sua reunião, nós temos a urgente questão de localizar e apreender Loki para conduzir." Thor explodiu. 

"Hulk esmagou Puny God". Um profundo e alegre estrondo. "Na sala de vidro." 

"Eu posso confirmar que o Sr. Loki ainda está dentro do piso da cobertura." JARVIS anunciou. 

" Dentro ?" Steve perguntou. 

O olho de Tony estremeceu com a incredulidade na voz de Steve. Ele ouvira isso com frequência, perdendo constantemente a simpatia ao longo dos anos. Os anos que não aconteceram ou não aconteceram ou não aconteceram. Tony fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente para sufocar o súbito pico de irritação com a situação bizarra em que se encontrava e com seu julgamento injusto desse Steve, que não descartara friamente sua amizade com anos de mentiras. Ainda . Ele se deteve antes que pudesse descer na espiral descendente de seus amigos , uma festa de pena não estava no cronograma. 

O Hulk sorria com orgulho. "Hulk quebrou bem." 

O rosto de Thor se contorceu desajeitadamente enquanto tentava disfarçar sua careta como um sorriso pela proeza da batalha de seu irmão da SHIELD. Havia claramente alguns traços remanescentes do vínculo fraternal entre os dois deuses nórdicos, apesar da adoção. 

Tony não tinha notado isso antes, quando toda a sua atenção estava concentrada em manter esses heróis por um pouco mais de tempo com conversas de shawarma e promessas de melhorias. Mas ele viu agora e não podia ignorá-lo. Ele deu um tapinha no bíceps de Thor confortavelmente. "Vamos, Point Break. Vamos ver se Rock of Ages melhorou a minha decoração qualquer." 

* 

Natasha já estava na cobertura quando o elevador chegou. Clint e Tony se encolheram violentamente ao ver o Scepter em sua mão. 

A reação de Clint foi compreensível, considerando seu tempo como marionete de Loki. O arqueiro tinha desenvolvido o hábito de verificar suas reflexões em todas as superfícies possíveis para averiguar a cor dos olhos, que Tony podia ver se formando quando os olhos de Clint se afastaram de Natasha e se arrastaram pelo vão das janelas. O vidro brilhou ao sol da tarde, como uma corrente de seda dourada rasgada pela moldura escancarada e irregular onde Tony fora expulso poucas horas antes. Mais uma experiência de quase morte que parecia tão distante, quando ocorrera há menos de um dia. Sibéria. Buraco de minhoca. Nova york. E muitos mais por vir. 

Natasha olhou para ele, clínica e avaliando, sem dúvida encontrando o recuo de Tony da equipe desproporcional desde que ele resistira à tentativa de controle mental de Loki. Em um movimento calculadamente casual, Tony esfregou a mão ausente sobre o reator de arco como se estivesse confirmando sua presença e protegendo-o do brilho misterioso do Cetro. O pedaço de metal contra o vidro era obscenamente alto na vastidão da cobertura. Ele sabia que tinha conseguido quando Natasha discretamente revirou os olhos, descartando incorretamente sua reação exagerada como trauma de reator de arco residual. 

A verdade era que, naquela época, Tony não se incomodara com isso. Sentira-se vitorioso, o zumbido da batalha e a emoção da sobrevivência percorrendo suas veias como um expresso excepcional. Agora, no entanto, Tony conhecia e temia o que o Scepter trouxera e traria. Visão da morte e destruição. Loucura de medo e desespero. Tortura de depressão e decepção. Ele também sabia o que havia levado e tiraria dele. JARVIS. 

Se suas memórias o serviram corretamente, o que eles fizeram mesmo quando ele desejou que não o fizessem, o Scepter foi enviado para uma instalação da SHIELD e os Vingadores passaram a noite na torre depois que Tony os convenceu a um jantar tardio. Ele estava em total apoio do primeiro e firmemente contra o último.

A equipe era uma arma muito mais perigosa do que qualquer tony poderia ter feito, e ele não queria nem perto de sua casa e seu JARVIS. Embora também não fosse fazer isso cair nas mãos da HYDRA. Ele fez uma anotação mental para alertar a infiltração de Fury of HYDRA, mas fazê-lo de forma hábil, oportuna e orgânica pode ser um desafio. Felizmente, a base já havia sido colocada no helicarrier. JARVIS já havia acessado o banco de dados da SHIELD e revelado a Fase Dois, não seria exagero para a IA descobrir outras anomalias em seu sistema. Dado que os segredos da Fury têm segredos, qualquer esquisitice seria examinada com cuidado, aumentando assim o escrutínio dos procedimentos e agentes da SHIELD. Tony debateu oferecendo uma lista de nomes, Pierce, Sitwell, Rumlow, mas decidiu contra isso porque a especificidade da mão de outro só levantaria a suspeita de um espião. 

A própria visão de Steve, Clint e Natasha provavelmente desencadearia a reação de luta ou fuga de Tony. Se ele tinha alguma esperança de descobrir que bagunça ele tinha conseguido, ele precisava removê-los de sua casa para que ele pudesse pensar . Thor e Bruce também elevaram suas ansiedades, mas em menor grau devido à sua ausência da chamada Guerra Civil dos super-heróis. O que incomodava Tony era sua insensibilidade insensível durante e depois de Ultron, o aperto asfixiante de Thor assombrava Tony tanto quanto o abandono silencioso de Bruce. Havia simplesmente demais para ele classificar sem o risco de ataques de pânico e paranóia pairando sobre sua cabeça já caótica. Apesar de saber que nenhum desses eventos aconteceu, Tony ficou firme com seus sentimentos de desconforto. Os Vingadores não puderam ficar. 

Não era como se esta noite mudasse alguma coisa, considerando que nenhum deles chegou a residir na torre após a reforma e renomeação. Tony lembrou-se de revisar o projeto da reconstrução da torre com Pepper, projetar andares individuais para cada um de seus colegas de equipe e imaginar uma atmosfera familiar entre a equipe. 

Seus convites foram educadamente recusados. 

Steve permaneceu em seu apartamento no Brooklyn. Clint e Natasha ficaram com a SHIELD. Bruce saiu da rede novamente. Thor voltou para Asgard com Loki no reboque. A equipe se reunia para as ocasionais noites de cinema ou para os jantares raros, que eram sempre animados e agradáveis, mas também deixavam Tony com uma solidão esmagadora quando eles partiam. Tony não os invejava por suas escolhas, eles deveriam viver onde eles se sentissem mais à vontade, mas a picada da rejeição queimava do mesmo jeito. 

"Você está sendo estranhamente quieto, Stark."

Tony podia sentir os olhos interrogativos de Natasha sobre ele, sem dúvida acrescentando à longa lista de suas insuficiências para validar suas traições. A amargura parecia justificada e injustificada, ela ainda não quebrara a confiança dele; no entanto, a lembrança de suas palavras de despedida não sou aquela que precisa vigiar suas costas, dizendo o contrário. 

"Senhor, eu tenho a Sra. Potts na linha." JARVIS disse suavemente. "Como devo proceder?" 

"Diga a ela que o jantar é às sete e eu ainda estou vivo. Hum, na verdade, inverta a ordem." Tony respondeu, grato pela interrupção e pelo lembrete de que precisava falar com Pepper. O telefone perdido parecia uma metáfora incrivelmente precisa para o relacionamento deles. "Tudo bem, vamos acabar com isso. Eu não quero manter uma mulher que ganhou o apelido Pepper esperando." 

Os Vingadores se aproximaram de Loki bem quando o deus se mexeu. Tony observou Loki se soltar dos escombros e se levantar nos degraus com os dedos trêmulos e os braços trêmulos. Havia uma graciosidade improvável em seus movimentos instáveis, contraditórios à tensão que vibrava dele durante as interações anteriores. 

Clint entalhou uma flecha. 

Loki fez uma pausa e se virou para o lado, olhando para os adversários com humor inesperado e alívio dançando em seus olhos de esmeralda e suavizando a nitidez de seu perfil. 

Tony franziu a testa, ele tinha certeza de que os olhos de Loki estavam azuis quando o deus ameaçou, em seguida, o defenestraram. Lembrou-se de anotar como a sombra combinava com a do Scepter e seu reator arc, supondo que de alguma forma neutralizasse a manipulação mental. 

"Se é tudo o mesmo para você, eu vou tomar aquela bebida agora." Loki recostou-se nos cotovelos com um farfalhar de couro e um tilintar de metal. 

Incapaz de resistir a uma chance de testar sua teoria de ter conhecimento dos próximos eventos, Tony pronunciou as palavras quando Loki as disse e soube no instante em que ele foi pego. 

O verde de Loki, vibrante como veneno, os olhos estreitados em perplexidade, em seguida, se alargaram em fascinação. Um sorriso de prazer se estendeu por seu rosto machucado, puxando as contusões e puxando os cortes. Loki piscou. 

Em outro momento de imprudência, Tony sorriu de maneira vitoriosa em troca


	3. Hora de beber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulos 😊

Levou muito mais tempo do que Tony antecipou para remover os Vingadores de sua cobertura, o que foi bastante irônico dado como ele lutou para mantê-los e desencorajá-los porque apesar de seus esforços para ser o mais discretamente inóspito possível, Thor e Bruce ainda permaneciam na torre. . Assim como Loki, que estava oficialmente sob custódia de Thor. 

Steve, Natasha e Clint foram para a instalação da SHIELD depois de um longo interrogatório que Tony evitou ao oferecer JARVIS como seu procurador, citando o arquivo digital da IA como mais confiável do que suas memórias e explicando que voar com uma arma nuclear era um tanto traumático . Ele saiu da sala sentindo o peso da descrença e desinteresse dos Vingadores e desconfiança em seus ombros, que ele ignorou à força porque suas opiniões não importavam, porque o que ele dizia era a verdade. 

Tony sabia, mesmo quando ele estava comendo, mas não provando o shawarma, que algo estava errado. A vasta frieza e a quietude vazia do outro lado do portal eram muito piores que as cavernas sufocantes e as águas ensangüentadas do Afeganistão. Ele havia vencido os Dez Anéis e surgido como Homem de Ferro, não haveria tal vitória sobre a armada alienígena. O medo se instalou no coração de Tony, cavando suas raízes profundamente até que cada pulsação de seu coração bombeasse terror em suas veias. 

No entanto, a admissão de sua psique prejudicada não levou necessariamente à aceitação dela. 

Tony passou os anos depois de Nova York em um ciclo de excesso de confiança e negação total. Nos bons dias, ele acreditava que poderia encurralar a besta fera que hibernava em sua mente, para impedi-la de destruí-lo. Nos dias ruins, ele havia se convencido de que era apenas um problema, porque se transformava em um, e o melhor curso de ação era fingir que não existia. Todos os dias, as palavras de Howard, os homens Stark são feitos de ferro, ecoavam em seus ouvidos mais como uma ameaça do que como um encorajamento. 

Não mais.

Tony zombou de quanto tempo ele desperdiçou ao desejar o pânico, a ansiedade e o medo, abordando os sintomas, mas não a causa. Ele criou, inventou e construiu para aliviar o grito constante alojado em sua garganta, se debatendo para se soltar e roubando sua respiração em momentos inesperados, apenas para acabar com mais mortes e destruição e danos. Um ciclo vicioso que precisava ser quebrado. Começando por colocar alguma distância entre ele e seus convidados . Então ele se desculpou, instruiu JARVIS a ativar o Protocolo de Cachinhos Dourados e escapou para seu laboratório, que milagrosamente permaneceu intacto. Se JARVIS se perguntava por que Tony de repente parecia menos investido no conforto dos Vingadores, ele manteve-se em silêncio e ajustou as comodidades de modo que ninguém estivesse certo . 

Os bots o saudaram alegremente e ele se deliciou com sua afeição fácil. O DUM-E foi lançado imediatamente na fabricação de smoothies. Butterfinger encontrou um chapéu de festa e apresentou-o orgulhosamente com um bip alto. Você estava tentando beatbox com pouco sucesso, mas grande alegria. Foi uma surpresa quando JARVIS anunciou que Bruce estava procurando por ele. 

"Por quê?" Tony ficou perplexo. Ele podia contar o número de vezes que Bruce o procurava em uma mão. Sua amizade tinha seguido o padrão de Tony importunando o outro cientista até ele ceder. 

"O Dr. Banner expressou preocupação com o seu bem-estar após sua declaração e partida bastante dramáticas." JARVIS fez uma pausa, como se estivesse ponderando suas próximas palavras. Isso deixaria outras pessoas um pouco nervosas sobre a inteligência artificial, mas deixou Tony orgulhoso. "Eu compartilho seus sentimentos, senhor." 

"Bem." Tony suspirou. Apesar de quão desequilibrada a amizade deles acabara sendo, ele ainda tinha um ponto fraco onde Bruce estava preocupado e um ponto fraco maior quando JARVIS estava se preocupando com ele com aquele calor estoico que ele tinha perdido tão desesperadamente. "Onde ele está?" 

"O Dr. Banner está atualmente vagando pelo corredor em direção à cozinha." 

"Deixe-o saber que estarei na cozinha." Tony se esquivou do chapéu de festa que Butterfinger quase empurrou a narina, pegou o suco que DUM-E lhe entregou e lhe deu um tapinha encorajador ao sair. 

* 

Bruce sorriu incerto, olhando contra as luzes muito brilhantes, quando Tony entrou. "Hey". 

"Fez uma pausa para isso também?" No zumbido confuso de Bruce, Tony esclareceu. "O debriefing". 

Bruce esfregou a mão ao longo de sua mandíbula, inclinando o pescoço em um estiramento que estalava várias vezes. "Foi o show do Outro Cara. Ele não é grande em falar e eu não me lembro de nada, então não adianta realmente." Uma sombra caiu em seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam verdes. "E o Scepter está lá, se eu nunca mais ver essa coisa, seria cedo demais." 

Assentindo em compreensão, Tony concordou. "Não posso dizer que não sinto o mesmo." No fundo de sua mente, ele tentou lembrar se Bruce havia mostrado algum sinal de desconforto ao estudar o Cetro e não encontrou nenhum. O que ele lembrava era como isso levou à criação de Ultron e ao desaparecimento de JARVIS. Ele estremeceu. "Isto não é um DMV, JARVIS. Escureça as luzes." 

"Eu espero que isso seja certo para as suas necessidades, senhor." 

Tony relaxou um pouco ao som da voz de JARVIS, a prova de que a IA ainda estava com ele. 

"Então ... como você está?" Bruce perguntou.

"Bem." Tony encolheu os ombros. 

Uma pausa. 

"Como você está realmente ?" 

" Realmente bem." 

Outra pausa. 

"Como você está fazendo realmente realmente ?" 

" Realmente muito bem." 

"Como você está realmente realmente ?" Havia um sorriso puxando os cantos da boca de Bruce. 

" Realmente realmente rea - o que estamos no ensino médio?" Tony zombou, revirando os ombros para trás e endireitando-se como se estivesse de volta à armadura. "O que está acontecendo? E não comece outra cadeia de verdade ." 

O sorriso desapareceu quando Bruce abaixou a cabeça. "Só se perguntando como você está se segurando e, hum, se você queria alguma companhia." 

"Cuspa isso, Banner." Tony olhou fixamente para o nervoso toque de Bruce no balcão, a suspeita e a impaciência sobrecarregando seus nervos já esgotados. 

"Posso ficar aqui esta noite?" Bruce soltou então imediatamente pareceu envergonhado. "Sinto muito. Isso foi rude. Eu só-" Ele de alguma forma conseguiu se amassar enquanto ainda estava em pé. "Eu não me sinto seguro com a SHIELD". 

Tony ficou boquiaberto, incapaz de formar palavras. Isso não foi o que aconteceu antes. Ele tinha que praticamente implorar e suborná- los para ficar e agora Bruce estava perguntando e insinuando que ele se sentia seguro aqui na torre. 

O silêncio se estendeu desconfortavelmente entre eles. 

Bruce exalou pesadamente. "Certo, desculpe. Eu-" 

"Não, quero dizer, sim." Tony saiu do devaneio. "Você pode ficar, nós temos muito espaço." 

"Obrigado, apenas ... obrigado." Bruce fechou os olhos quando ele caiu de alívio. 

"Seja bem-vindo." A gratidão foi tão inesperada quanto sua aceitação. Bruce estava desconfortável com o chão personalizado e o laboratório personalizado, mas ele estava jorrando sobre um quarto de hóspedes genérico. A justaposição pegou Tony desprevenido e fez com que ele reconsiderasse seu hábito de fazer grandes gestos e minimizá-los. Ele iria acima e além para os Vingadores apenas para ignorá-lo como não é grande coisa, enquanto secretamente esperando por reconhecimento. Em retrospecto, isso parecia extremamente atrasado e complicado. "E ei, você me pegou de uma queda livre no espaço sideral então-" 

"Esse foi o outro cara." Bruce murmurou. 

"Parece o mesmo cara para mim." Tony empurrou o copo de suco esquecido na direção de Bruce. "Smoothie?" 

* 

Acontece que a SHIELD havia solicitado a presença do Hulk, via Bruce, como um impedimento para escapar de tentativas de Loki. Thor ficou muito descontente quando soube desse acontecimento, especialmente porque ofereceu múltiplas garantias de que as restrições de Asgard são mais do que suficientes. 

Natasha e Clint se acalmaram quando Thor grunhiu um aviso de questionar o valor de suas palavras. Em seguida, Steve sugeriu que todos passassem a noite na torre, que foi imediatamente rejeitada por Thor como outro ataque contra sua honra, antes que Tony pudesse mergulhar de cabeça em um ataque de pânico. Tony considerou seriamente perdoar Thor pelo incidente de asfixia ainda não ocorrido para isso sozinho. O deus nórdico recusou-se a se alojar com aqueles que não tinham respeito e quase partiu com Loki para passar a noite no agradável espaço verde no centro da cidade, quando Tony ofereceu uma alternativa em sua torre, apenas para evitar um incidente no Central Park. . O super soldado e espiões partiram com o Scepter e Tony respirou um pouco mais fácil.

Pepper chegou, deu uma olhada nos rostos envergonhados de Bruce e Thor, e instruiu JARVIS para pedir vários pacotes de comida, variando de pizzas a chineses. Tony a envolveu em um abraço apertado, sua bochecha contra a dela, enquanto ela se desculpava profusamente por perder sua ligação. Ele havia esquecido por muito tempo sobre isso. 

O amor ainda estava lá, mas a paixão ardente se desvaneceu em calor amigável. Pelo menos para ele. Tendo visto a totalidade de seu relacionamento, ele se sentiu esgotado e não pôde convocar a devoção imprudente para preservá-los como ele já teve. Eles eram muito diferentes e, ao mesmo tempo, muito parecidos para funcionar. Ele entendeu isso agora. Tony sabia que eles precisavam conversar e sentiu que ela também sentia o mesmo, com seus olhares rápidos durante a refeição e se despediu na porta. Eles não se beijaram. 

* 

Depois de um jantar quase silencioso, ecoando sua experiência shawarma, Bruce e Thor se retiraram para seus respectivos quartos. Promessas de um banho quente e uma cama macia chamavam-lhes. 

Tony seguiu o exemplo, embora se encontrasse olhando para o teto, com muito medo de dormir. Não por causa de pesadelos, mas de acordar desse sonho. Ele iria de alguma forma encontrar-se de volta na Sibéria? Ou se encontra preso além do portal? Ou ele acordaria mesmo? Seus pensamentos se voltaram em círculos até que se emaranharem bagunçados. Com um suspiro, ele inclinou a cabeça para uma das muitas câmeras. "JARVIS?"

"Sim senhor?" 

"Penteie através da informação que retiramos da SHIELD e sinalize quaisquer irregularidades, então envie para Fury com esta mensagem." Tony sorriu vitoriosamente como se estivesse frente a frente com o diretor. "Não precisa me agradecer por ficar de olho nas coisas!"

"Entendido. Jogar um jogo de Caça-minas com dados confidenciais de uma obscura entidade governamental, em seguida, antagonizar seu líder está na minha lista há algum tempo. Agradeço a oportunidade de cortá-lo." JARVIS respondeu ironicamente.

A garganta de Tony se apertou com a menção da lista de baldes , sua visão de repente nadando com cordas de códigos quebrados e seu peito se apoderando dolorosamente. "Feliz por realizar seus sonhos." Ele resmungou. 

"Senhor?" Foi realmente impressionante como JARVIS conseguiu transmitir preocupação e compaixão por Tony que viveu até o seu homônimo. "Eu detecto um pico em sua frequência cardíaca. Como posso ajudar?"

"Não é nada, não se preocupe com isso." Talvez fosse mais crível se não houvesse uma fungada óbvia em sua voz.

"Seu bem-estar é meu objetivo principal." JARVIS corrigiu gentilmente. "Então alguém poderia dizer que eu vivo para se preocupar com você."

"Viver é bom". Tony enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e mal ouviu o acordo provisório de JARVIS. "Eu- Algo aconteceu quando eu passei pelo portal, eu acho que ou vi o futuro ou vivi, mas depois voltei e tudo é o mesmo, mas não é o mesmo." Ele resmungou para o algodão frio, rapidamente piscando as lágrimas que haviam se espalhado e limpando as que haviam descido por suas bochechas. "Você não estava lá, JARVIS."

"Eu estou aqui, senhor." A veemência na resposta da IA deveria ter sido chocante, mas soou tranqüilizadora. "Eu não tenho intenção de sair e gostaria de reiterar o meu conselho anterior para você ficar ao alcance, Senhor."

"Esse é o plano." Tony se virou de costas, a luz do reator de arco projetou a sala em um azul suave. Ele ficou nessa posição por algum tempo. "JARVIS, o que você acha da viagem no tempo?" 

Uma breve pausa. "Da variedade científica ou mágica?" 

Tony soltou uma risada incrédula. "Ambos." 

"O primeiro envolveria maquinário extenso e o segundo requer expertise que eu não possuo. No entanto, eu recomendaria não interromper o continuum espaço-tempo. Para fazê-lo, certamente se qualificaria como uma de suas muitas escolhas de vida questionáveis." 

"Só por isso, estou fazendo outra daquelas escolhas de vida questionáveis agora." Tony bufou, depois tirou as cobertas e dirigiu-se ao elevador. "Hora de tomar uma bebida."


	4. Você gosto do abismo

Ours . <3

Texto do capítulo  
Loki, algemado por punhos adornados ligados por uma fina corrente e silenciado por um focinho invasivo que atravessava sua mandíbula, estava reclinado contra a parede mais distante da janela quebrada, onde Thor permanecia imponente. 

"Hey Relâmpago McQueen, o que você está fazendo?" Tony cumprimentou.

Uma carranca franziu a testa de Thor enquanto ele processava o novo apelido e decidiu contra uma explicação. "Eu devo ficar de guarda em cima de Loki até nossa viagem para casa." 

"Você sabe que JARVIS monitora toda a torre e com suas extravagantes algemas de Asgardian suprimindo magia e poder, Loki não vai a lugar algum." 

Thor assentiu, reconhecendo o ponto de Tony. "O cuidado que você prestou às minhas palavras é estimulante e apreciado." 

Tony se aproximou dos dois deuses, mantendo sua postura relaxada e as mãos à vista. A tensão entre eles era praticamente audível. Parecendo tão sem confronto quanto possível, ele lançou um olhar interrogativo a Thor. "Então, por que você está aqui? Não gostando do quarto de hóspedes que eu preparei?" Ele não perdeu a indireta contra a SHIELD. Se Thor achasse que sua dúvida repetitiva era uma afronta, então ele certamente consideraria o desrespeito, tal como abandonar as provisões de seu anfitrião, um insulto também. Pode funcionar bem a favor de Tony. 

Imediatamente, Thor parecia mortificado. "Homem de Ferro, eu não quis ofender. Agradeço sua gentileza em providenciar acomodações para a noite e ter plena fé em seu JARVIS." Ele inclinou a cabeça em desculpas. "Eu, no entanto, gostaria de perguntar o mesmo da sua visita."

"Eu devo a Loki Doki aqui uma bebida." Tony acenou alegremente para Loki. "Como eu tenho certeza que você ouviu ele tão pensativo me lembrando hoje cedo." JARVIS projetou o tempo na parede, era depois da meia noite. "Hum, ontem". 

"Você é um homem de suas palavras." Foi uma declaração disse com grande admiração. "Um traço mais honroso." 

"É só uma bebida." Tony se mexeu, incomodado com o elogio inesperado. "Você quer se juntar a nos?" Thor não parecia interessado em deixar seu irmão adotivo fora de suas vistas, o que era bastante inconveniente para os planos de Tony de falar apenas com Loki.

Houve um momento compartilhado entre eles antes. Um lampejo de consciência. Um brilho de interesse. Uma faísca de curiosidade. Tony nunca foi muito bom em resistir a algo brilhante e nem Loki, a julgar pela travessura brilhando naqueles olhos verdes. Loki também era um renomado mago familiarizado com a tecnologia Chitauri e conhecimento do portal, fazendo dele o candidato ideal para discutir as hipóteses do que poderia ter acontecido no buraco de minhoca. O fato de que Loki era alguém que Tony não tinha conhecimento prévio era um bônus também, não havia necessidade de ele manter uma fachada de um homem que ele não tinha estado em quatro anos.

Tony optou por não examinar como um supervilão que, possivelmente involuntariamente, se sua teoria provou ser correta, o defenestrou e quase destruiu seu planeta era de alguma forma sua companhia preferida. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou em remover Thor da cobertura. "Uma bebida provavelmente vai aliviar o limite e ajudá-lo a dormir. Eu acho que a cama não é exatamente o que você está acostumado em Asgard." Tony disse se desculpando, mentalmente contando até quando Thor iria ceder.

Cinco. Quatro. Thre-

"Muitas desculpas, amigo Stark. A hospedagem que você forneceu é excelente e eu não preciso de incentivos adicionais para utilizá-las." Thor corou de vergonha. "Vou me retirar para meus aposentos e te encontrar no nascer do sol ou até que meu irmão deixe a sua custódia."

Loki estreitou os olhos pensativamente.

Tony ficou boquiaberto quando a capa esvoaçante desapareceu no elevador, confusa pela ênfase que Thor deu à sua palavra até que o tilintar de correntes e estalos de dedos chamou sua atenção. 

"Espere, jogos de renas." Tony caminhou até o bar, desaparecendo da linha de visão de Loki quando ele se abaixou para vasculhar a minigeladeira. Ele emergiu com duas garrafas, uma em cada mão, depois caminhou até os degraus onde Loki estava sentado e apertou uma na mão algemada do malandro. 

Loki examinou a bebida com um sulco na testa e, provavelmente, uma ondulação descendente dos lábios, exceto por estar escondida atrás do focinho. 

Tony amaldiçoou de forma colorida, ganhando uma inclinação inquisitiva da cabeça de Loki, quando percebeu sua supervisão. Ele estava pegando o metal antes de perceber a impulsividade de sua ação e suas conseqüências associadas. "Um" 

Os olhos verdes dançaram com alegria antes de se fecharem lentamente quando Loki se adiantou e inclinou o lado do queixo na palma de Tony. Quando seus olhos se abriram, eles seguraram uma sugestão de desafio. 

Cautelosamente, Tony passou os dedos pelos sulcos e sulcos dos pedaços de metal que compunham o elaborado focinho. Ele estava dividido entre estremecer de desgosto pela invasão e admirar as intricadas gravuras de Asgard. Ele se concentrou em nenhum dos dois e concentrou-se em localizar um mecanismo de liberação, enredando os dedos nos fios escuros do cabelo de Loki e inclinando a cabeça para ter uma visão melhor. 

Loki, em uma exibição inesperada de tolerância, permitiu o manejo gentil. 

"Ha!" Tony sorriu quando seu polegar passou por uma forma circular levantada e aplicou um pouco de força. O metal instantaneamente destravou e caiu, caindo no peito de couro de Loki e caindo com um barulho entre suas pernas largas. O triunfo de Tony durou pouco quando um par de lábios frios pressionou contra o ponto de pulsação, seguido por um toque de uma língua igualmente fria. "Gah!" 

Loki sorriu quando ele se afastou. "Você prova do abismo."

"Eu tomei banho!" Tony bufou defensivamente, desviando-se instintivamente. O ponto em sua pele formigou agradavelmente quando uma brisa noturna tomou conta dele.

"Isso explicaria a sugestão de -" Havia pequenas rugas nos cantos dos olhos de Loki, mesmo que sua expressão e tom permanecessem desinteressados. 

"Não! Estou muito sóbria para ter essa conversa." Tony tirou a tampa da garrafa. "Agora beba." 

Loki concordou magnanimamente e imitou os movimentos de Tony com a tampa. "Isso é bem diferente da bebida que você derramou." Ele estudou a garrafa de vidro, lendo em voz alta o rótulo. "Quem é Mike?" 

"Alguém que claramente acredita que quando a vida lhe der limões, faça limonada alcoólica ." Tony deu uma longa tragada na Hard Lemonade de Mike em sua mão, afetando um zumbido prazeroso de esconder sua pontada no sabor excessivamente doce. 

Enquanto seu plano original tinha sido derramar dois copos de seu melhor uísque, a queima de licor simplesmente não atraiu como costumava. Ele havia procurado na geladeira por um capricho e sabia instantaneamente qual seria a seleção de sua bebida quando visse o pacote de seis bebidas de malte. A expressão de Loki seria simplesmente hilária. As garrafas provavelmente eram sobras da última visita de Rhodey, cuja personalidade dominante desmentia o amor pelas bebidas açucaradas, preferidas principalmente por garotas da faculdade. Pensando em seu melhor amigo, agarrou Tony com a súbita vontade de vê-lo, ver seu andar de Rhodey . Talvez ele pudesse inventar uma nova atualização, de modo que a War Machine precisaria se reportar a Nova York, talvez uma fonte de energia secundária ou um dispositivo de desaceleração embutido. 

"Isso é vil!" A raiva irada de Loki tirou Tony do começo de um frenesi de projeto. "Revoltante!" Ele tomou outro gole e fez uma careta. "Terrível!" Ele inclinou a garrafa para a boca novamente. "Horrível!" 

Houve uma risada, alegre e espontânea, ecoando pela cobertura. Um som estranho. Levou alguns segundos antes que Tony percebesse que era dele. 

* 

Talvez tenha sido a privação do sono que causou suas conversas desordenadas e irregulares, embora eles entendessem um ao outro perfeitamente.

Talvez tenham sido os drinques que levaram a palavras menos cuidadosas, embora fossem ditas com muito cuidado. 

Talvez tenha sido a euforia pós-batalha que afrouxou as emoções restritivas, embora nenhuma delas explorasse os pontos sensíveis do outro. 

Talvez tenha sido tudo e mais do que foi dito acima. 

* 

"Você conhece o seu irmão - Você acabou de chiar para mim?" Tony estreitou os olhos em aviso. "Uau, e um grunhido. Tudo bem, irmão adotivo . Ele nunca disse por que estava aqui." 

"Thor é, chocantemente, capaz de um mínimo de ofuscação". 

"Bom saber." Tony murmurou, arquivando a informação. "Espera, isso foi um trocadilho? Chocante? Porque Thor é o Deus do Trovão?" 

"Cessar o seu balbucio fútil." Havia uma ligeira curva ascendente nos cantos dos lábios de Loki. 

* 

"Você não é o mesmo deus louco que me jogou pela janela."

"Você não é o mesmo mortal irritante que prometeu vingar Midgard."

"Touché"

*

"Qual é o negócio com este negócio de adoção?" Tony perguntou casualmente, tirando o rótulo da garrafa com um olhar exagerado de concentração.

"Eu nasci Jotun e criei Aesir." Loki disse suavemente, palavras pesadas flutuando precariamente em um suspiro. "Um segredo que não deveria ser conhecido." 

"Ah, esses". Tony inalou bruscamente. "Eles tendem a se dar a conhecer no pior momento possível." 

"Bastante." 

*

"Por que Thor estava aqui?" 

"Eu caí uma vez antes, depois da minha derrota." 

Loki olhou para a cratera no chão enquanto Tony olhava para a janela quebrada. O ar da noite parecia mais frio.

*

"JARVIS, faça DUM-E trazer alguma pizza." 

"Sim senhor." 

Loki olhou inquisitivamente para o teto. "Você não precisa se incomodar, eu estou-" 

"Não é para você-" 

"- não está inclinado a provar a sua questionável cozinha midgardiana." 

"- Estou com fome." 

*

"Você estava a par das minhas palavras enquanto eu as falava. Como?" 

"Eu vi o futuro ou talvez vivi isso". Tony engoliu em seco. "Mas aqui estou eu, no passado." 

"Uma anomalia no tempo." Loki pensou, aceitando as palavras de Tony sem questionar. "No entanto, você veio à tona, sabe que a presciência é um poder formidável, mas fugaz. As mudanças de conhecimento mudam, mas a mudança nega o conhecimento." 

"Hã." Tony ponderou isso. Porque ele sabia como terminava seu mandato com os Vingadores, ele propositalmente se distanciou deles. O que de certa forma levou Bruce a procurá-lo e a nova tensão entre Thor e a SHIELD, que ele não previu. 

*

As sobrancelhas de Loki levantaram em agradável surpresa. "Isso é muito bom." Molho de tomate manchava os lábios vermelhos.

Tony murmurou sua concordância com uma boca cheia de pizza, pedaços de queijo presos na barba.

As duas grandes pizzas foram devoradas prontamente.

DUM-E removeu as caixas com um bip alegre.

*

"Seus olhos estão verdes agora, mas eram azuis. Como os de Clint." Tony reprimiu um bocejo com um estalo de suas mandíbulas, piscando rapidamente para afastar a sonolência. "E o Cetro." 

"Uma observação astuta." Os olhos esmeralda de Loki embotaram, mas não foram menos notáveis. "Qual é a sua conclusão?" 

"O Cetro não é seu e nem você."

"Sim." A afirmação soava mais como um assobio do que como uma palavra.

*

"Thanos está vindo para todos os nove reinos." Loki forçou o nome com um estremecimento. "Ele tem um exército." 

"Ele tinha um exército." Tony levantou os braços acima da cabeça e fez um som de whoosh seguido por um estrondo alto. "Eu joguei um nuke nisso." Houve um tremor em suas mãos.

"O Chitauri era apenas a festa de reconhecimento". Loki corrigiu com uma careta dura. 

"Bem, isso é uma merda." Tony afirmou sucintamente.

Loki não discordou.

* 

"O que vai acontecer com você quando você for para casa-" Tony emendou quando sentiu Loki enrijecer. "Volta para Asgard?"

"Eu serei chamado para ficar diante do Todo-Pai e aguardar seu julgamento." 

"Precisa de um advogado? Ou dez?" 

"A All-Mother provavelmente vai falar em meu nome." Loki falou de sua mãe adotiva, a rainha de Asgard, com um carinho melancólico e uma fé vacilante. "Embora não seja suficiente." 

"Notado." 

*

"Estou te entediando?" 

Tony bocejou, seus olhos se aproximando. "De jeito nenhum, eu simplesmente não dormi em uma semana." Ele não dormia desde que apresentou os Acordos ao grupo involuntário do complexo, a perda de consciência entre a Sibéria e Nova York, não obstante. Seu corpo estava se inclinando para o inevitável colapso da inconsciência e ele não conseguia parar.

"A fragilidade dos mortais." Loki zombou. Olhos esmeralda suavizaram-se enquanto traçavam as linhas de exaustão, curvando-se sob os olhos espertos e emoldurando uma boca inteligente, no rosto de Tony.

"Acho que estou aguentando muito bem, considerando que fui agredido por dois super soldados ontem". Longos cílios tremularam, sinalizando uma luta valente, mas sem esperança, contra a atração do sono. 

Loki entendeu. Sua voz era suave e suave quando ele falou suas próximas palavras. "Descanse, Tony. O sono não vai te tirar desse lugar ou do tempo. O que está feito está feito."

"Tudo bem, estou confiando em você aqui."

Loki murmurou. "Você seria o primeiro." 

Tony dormiu.


	5. Apenas eu, Bruce Bear

Tony acordou com um gemido, o pescoço dobrado em um ângulo estranho e uma série de estalos e estalos soou quando ele se curvou para dentro para aliviar a dor dura nas costas. "SEXTA-FEIRA?" 

"Não senhor. É sábado, 5 de maio." JARVIS relatou. "São 5:43 da manhã e você está dormindo por aproximadamente duas horas. O nascer do sol dura quatro minutos e dez segundos." 

"JARVIS!" Tony subiu em uma posição sentada, o coração batendo com adrenalina e a mente cantando de alívio. Ele não havia sido enviado de volta à Sibéria nevada. Ele não havia simplesmente desaparecido da existência. Ele não havia perdido tudo e a si mesmo. "Isso é você?"

"Sim, senhor. Sou eu." JARVIS disse tranquilizadoramente. "Devo pedir um café da manhã?" 

"Café." Tony grunhiu, esfregando a mão no rosto e observando distraidamente as dobras cruzadas em sua bochecha. 

"Vou começar a máquina, senhor. E para você, Sr. Loki?" 

"Obrigado, JARVIS, estou bem e não preciso de bebidas." A voz acentuada, entremeada de diversão, veio diretamente ao lado de Tony. "Eu acho que você babou em mim." 

Tony piscou pálido e olhou para os olhos verdes travessos. "Eu não babo". Ele declarou enfaticamente. 

Loki apenas gesticulou para a mancha úmida e couro enrugado em sua coxa. 

"Bem." Tony lutou por uma resposta espirituosa. "Considere o retorno de sua laminação não convidada."

Loki riu. 

Tony apertou os olhos contra o desvanecimento da noite e o começo do dia entrando pelas janelas. "O sol está subindo."

Eles entraram em um silêncio confortável enquanto assistiam a interação de luz e escuridão tecendo através do horizonte de Nova York. Ontem à noite, Tony e Loki trocaram detalhes pessoais sem hesitar e aceitaram o que o outro disse com total confiança. Dois especialistas conhecidos em manipulação e deflexão haviam voluntariamente escolhido deixar suas habilidades de lado por algumas horas de autenticidade, o que resultou em um tipo de entendimento entre eles, sem jamais declarar explicitamente o que foi entendido.

"Senhor, o Sr. Odinson está a caminho da cobertura." JARVIS quase parecia apologético por sua interrupção. 

Tony ficou tenso. "Deixe-me falar." 

"Como se eu tivesse uma escolha." Loki apresentou o focinho, virando-o nas mãos. O metal escuro contrastava ameaçadoramente contra a pele pálida.

"Você irá em breve." Foi uma promessa. Hesitante, Tony se agachou e aceitou o dispositivo das mãos estendidas de Loki. Isso não seria feito para ignorar flagrantemente as práticas de Asgard, especialmente considerando o que Loki havia dito e Tony planejara. Com as mãos relutantes, Tony alinhou o focinho contra os ângulos agudos da mandíbula de Loki, suavizado pela luz do sol que se infiltrava na escuridão. "Tome cuidado, Loki." 

"Você também, Tony." Loki murmurou, uma escova de lábios frios contra dedos calejados. 

* 

A saudação alegre de Thor foi levemente tensa quando ele descobriu Tony ileso e Loki devidamente contido. Ele agradeceu a Tony profusamente pelo quarto e elogiou a chuva controlada em sua suíte de banho , mas não fez perguntas além de indagar se ambos estavam bem. Para o qual Loki deu de ombros e Tony declarou que seria melhor com alguma cafeína. O encolher de ombros de Loki pareceu comunicar algo significativo a Thor, porque a tensão se elevou de seu sorriso instantaneamente. 

Tony olhou entre os dois irmãos, sentindo que sentia falta de alguma coisa. 

Sua intuição se provou correta quando Thor praticamente arrastou Tony para fora da cobertura em busca do néctar da Floridian e Pop-Tarts para quebrar seus jejuns, o oposto de sua falta de vontade de deixar Loki desacompanhado na noite passada. 

*

"Só para você saber, Point Break, eu tive que remover o focinho para que Loki pudesse tomar sua bebida." Tony confessou enquanto procurava na despensa por Pop-Tarts.

Thor recuou na admissão de Tony, pego de surpresa pela franca honestidade. Ele ponderou isso, suas palavras medidas e lentas. "É a lei asgardiana sufocar o discurso daqueles que aguardam julgamento do Pai Todo, mas você é Midgardiano e não posso culpá-lo por não conhecer as diferenças entre nossas práticas."

"Isso soa suspeitosamente como um buraco para mim." Tony ergueu a caixa multi-pack de Pop-Tarts em um brinde impressionado antes de jogá-lo para Thor.

"Eu não sei do que você fala." Thor pegou-o com uma das mãos e imediatamente abriu o pacote. 

Tony bufou enquanto se servia sua primeira das muitas xícaras de café. "Diga, por que a mudança de coração?" Ele elaborou o zumbido confuso de Thor. "Com Loki?" 

"Esta manhã foi a primeira em muito tempo que eu vi o irmão que eu conheci." Thor engoliu em seco. "Ele não deseja mais cair."

"Não, ele acabou de cair." Tony afirmou com uma certeza que ele não deveria ter feito, apesar de tudo. 

A cozinha ficou em silêncio por um tempo, Thor devorando bolos de café da manhã e Tony tomando café.

"O que você e meu irmão beberam, amigo Stark?" Thor perguntou, desintegrando outro papel-alumínio e acrescentando-o à pilha pelo cotovelo. 

Tony bebeu sua terceira xícara de café e respondeu honestamente. "Nossa existência continuada." Ele e Loki tinham coberto muito terreno e muitos tópicos, mas o tema comum entre todos eles era a determinação teimosa de sobreviver apesar das probabilidades impossíveis. 

"Essa é uma causa digna de celebração. Agradeço pelo cuidado que você demonstrou ao meu irmão, apesar de sua ..." Thor procurou pelo texto apropriado. "-falhas, panes." 

"Não foi tudo culpa dele." Tony levantou a caneca e trouxe de volta uma segunda caixa de suco de laranja. 

Thor aceitou com gratidão, um pequeno sulco enrugado entre as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" 

* 

Bruce se juntou a eles como o vídeo de Loki repreendendo o Hulk. 

"Sua criatura maçante!" Loki rosnou na tela holográfica. 

Bruce congelou, os dentes cerrados e a pele tingida de um verde fraco. "Não é a melhor escolha quando o Big Guy ainda está em busca de mais sucesso."

"Certo. Desculpe por isso, Brucie Bear." Tony fechou o holograma com um golpe da mão. "Que tal um chá agradável e relaxante? Hum, nós tomamos chá, certo? JARVIS?"

"Você vai encontrar uma variedade de chá no armário ao lado da geladeira, Dr. Banner." JARVIS prestou ajuda. "Eu recomendo a mistura de maracujá e lavanda, é a favorita de Ms. Potts e a ajudou a administrar seus níveis de estresse com sucesso." 

"Eu não gosto do que você está sugerindo, JARVIS." Havia uma dor no peito quando ele se lembrou das noites em que Pepper estava sentado em sua oficina, uma xícara de chá ao lado de seu cotovelo enquanto revisava contratos enquanto ele mexia. Tony empurrou para baixo com a habilidade praticada de alguém com uma longa história de reprimir emoções. "Você sabe, eu ouvi o DMV está olhando para atualizar sua interface." 

"Oh não, horário comercial e pessoas capazes de esperar. Que terrível." JARVIS brincou. 

Tony sorriu apesar de seus melhores esforços para manter uma carranca. "Aquele snark, não tem idéia de onde você tirou isso." 

"É um mistério, senhor." 

Bruce riu suavemente enquanto envolvia as mãos em torno de uma xícara fumegante de chá, humor calmo e postura relaxada. "Nada de bom na TV?"

"Nada tão bom quanto um dos maiores sucessos do Hulk." Tony brincou e foi recompensado com um bufo divertido de Bruce. "Eu estava tentando provar um ponto para Lightning McQueen aqui." Ele se virou para Thor, que ainda estava olhando para o espaço vazio com esperança desesperada e medo indisfarçado. "Você viu os olhos dele?"

"Sim ... sim." Thor gaguejou. "Eles não eram de Loki." 

"Eu preciso de um pouco mais para continuar aqui." Bruce piscou. "Os olhos de Loki?" 

Tony girou de volta. "Eu vou explicar em um segundo, mas primeiro, pergunte a Jolly Green que cor eram os olhos de Loki antes que ele quebrasse." 

Um olhar indecifrável percorreu o rosto de Bruce a pedido. 

Tony assobiou baixinho ao seu erro. Foi o resultado da manipulação mental de Wanda em Joanesburgo que levou Bruce a iniciar o contato com seu alter ego, para averiguar o estado mental do Hulk. Joanesburgo ainda não havia acontecido, e Tony jurou que nunca o faria desta vez, o que significava que Bruce não sabia que ele poderia se comunicar com o Hulk. Tony errou ao perguntar, sem pensar, o impossível. Ele começou a recuar apenas quando uma garganta clareou.

"Sua fé em mim e no Big Guy é-" Bruce tirou os óculos e esfregou a mão tremendo sobre os olhos, respirando profundamente e medido. "Eu vou tentar, Tony." 

Tony apenas assentiu, atordoado demais para formar palavras. 

Thor assistiu com expectativa.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio que pareciam mais horas, Bruce tirou a mão e colocou os óculos de volta. "Azul." Ele afirmou com confiança e sua postura espelhava isso. "Suas palavras exatas foram Smash Puny God e maus olhos azuis. " 

Um grito de alegria reverberou na cozinha, uma grande realização considerando o plano aberto, quando Thor saltou de seu assento. O estrondo ressonante quando ele caiu de volta foi igualmente alto, horror arruinado se instalando em seu rosto antes de cair em suas palmas. "Meu irmão tem olhos verdes. O guerreiro três e eu costumava provocar que ele estava literalmente vendo verde com ciúmes." Thor murmurou, envergonhado e agonizando. "Eu só consigo pensar em uma razão para seus olhos serem azuis". 

"Clint" Bruce ligou os pontos rapidamente. "Dr. Selvig." 

"Loki disse que o Glow Stick of Destiny não era dele, nem os Chitauris." Tony acrescentou solenemente. "Alguém está por trás disso." 

"Thanos. O Titã Louco começou a destruição de mundos e vidas em sua tentativa de cortejar a Morte da Morte". Thor disse baixinho, como se dizer que qualquer som mais alto pudesse chamá-lo para suas portas. Tony não teve coragem de salientar que era tarde demais. "Eu achava que ele era apenas uma história para assustar crianças que não se comportam bem." 

"Espere, você disse Loki disse ?" Bruce lançou um olhar aguçado para Tony. "Quando? Foi durante a invasão? Porque se ele fosse controlado pela mente, então essa linha do tempo não -" 

"Ah, bem. Você vê. Eu meio que lhe devia uma bebida e talvez entreguei a bebida e possivelmente alguma pizza e meio que conversei com ele?" A enxurrada de palavras começou hesitante, em seguida, ganhou impulso como Tony continuou, até que foi discurso menos coerente e mais sons confusos. 

Uma miríade de emoções cintilou no rosto de Bruce. Preocupação, raiva, descrença, medo e exasperação antes de se decidir por diversão. "Só você, Tony." 

Tony piscou. "Só eu, Brucie Bear."

O breve levantar de seus humores despencou quando Thor falou.

"O pai não vai acreditar na inocência de Loki sem provas consideráveis." O rosto de Thor se encolheu quando ele balançou a cabeça para Tony e Bruce, que estavam prontos para oferecer sua tecnologia e testemunho. "Asgard não concede entradas a mortais nem seu equipamento funcionará lá." 

"E quanto ao Scepter?" Tony sugeriu imediatamente, mas instantaneamente gostando da idéia assim que ele disse isso. Se Thor levasse o Cetro de volta para Asgard, ele realizaria várias coisas. O primeiro foi servir de evidência para exonerar Loki por sua parte da invasão. O segundo foi que seria da posse da SHIELD e por extensão, fora do alcance da HYDRA. A terceira foi que seria um mundo distante, literalmente, do JARVIS. Qualquer reação da Fury ou da SHIELD seria um custo aceitável para pagar por tantos benefícios.

Bruce cantarolou em concordância, também ansioso para ver o cajado desaparecido. 

Thor franziu a testa. "Isso não iria atrapalhar a diplomacia entre nossos reinos?" 

Nos olhares de Tony e Bruce, Thor explicou o arranjo feito entre ele e Fury. O Tesseract seria dado a Asgard como um sinal de boa vontade de Midgard, enquanto o Scepter seria mantido e estudado pela SHIELD para fortalecer suas defesas. Tony e Bruce trocaram um olhar alarmado para isso. 

"Hã." Tony fingiu indiferença. "Eu posso ver porque o Conselho de Segurança Mundial iria querer melhores opções se a sua única solução contra uma invasão alienígena fosse lançar uma bomba nuclear." Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Bruce. 

"Para nós , você quer dizer." Bruce pegou o sinal de Tony e continuou o plano sem esforço. "Se não fosse por você, todos nós estaríamos mortos junto com as milhões de pessoas em Nova York."

"Eu não entendo. Essa arma nuclear de que você fala era para os Chitauris. Não foi?" Thor perguntou, mas um vislumbre de compreensão e oportunidade brilhou em seus olhos.

Bruce foi para o assento ao lado de Thor, já se lançando em uma palestra sobre armas termonucleares e seu raio de explosão indiscriminado em termos leigos. 

Tony se afastou para sua quinta xícara de café e possivelmente para o café da manhã. Ele estava debatendo entre duas caixas de cereal, ambas ostentando alto teor de fibras que não lhe atraíam, quando Thor soltou um rugido indignado. 

A sexta xícara de café era a melhor. Tinha gosto de doce vitória.


	6. Sem honra na traição

Thor insistiu que eles invadissem a instalação da SHIELD imediatamente. 

Tony e Bruce trocaram olhares de preocupação, sabendo muito bem que esta situação exigia sutileza, não força contundente. Mas era tarde demais. A fúria de Thor queimava incontrolavelmente como um incêndio. Nenhuma de suas tentativas de desescalamento funcionou, o único sucesso que tiveram foi atrasar o inevitável alegando desconhecimento do local.

Loki o advertira, compartilhava histórias depois de histórias da tendência de Thor de cair em uma fúria cega e atacar violentamente quando desafiado com graves insultos, mas Tony não prestou atenção ao conselho.

Lamentavelmente, Tony julgara mal a manifestação e o gerenciamento da raiva de Thor. Ele havia baseado essa suposição errônea sobre como Thor reagiu às dúvidas da SHIELD com irritação rosnante, mas se acalmou rapidamente quando recebeu um alojamento alternativo e como o deus era facilmente manipulado por Tony em relação às bebidas com Loki. Ambas as experiências levaram Tony a uma falsa sensação de confiança, que se desfez no momento em que Thor atirou uma mesa e Tony se lembrou do incidente de engasgo após a fuga de Ultron. 

A pele de Bruce assumiu uma cor verde preocupante.

Forçando-se a respirar profundamente e com firmeza, Tony lutou contra a nebulosidade que amontoava sua visão e o doloroso martelar de seu coração. A sala ficou turva, as vozes mais nítidas e o Mjolnir assumiu um brilho vermelho, branco e azul, enquanto o oxigênio se tornava uma raridade para os pulmões. Os olhos de Tony viram Thor, mas sua mente gritou de terror ao ver outro oponente alto e loiro carregando uma arma capaz de esmagar seu peito.

Steve. Escudo do Capitão América. Sibéria.

"Sr. Odinson, posso solicitar esclarecimentos sobre um assunto pequeno antes de prosseguir com o curso correto de ação?"

JARVIS. JARVIS. JARVIS.

O horizonte de Nova York apareceu quando Tony abriu os olhos, sem saber que ele os havia fechado. Bruce notou, porém, a julgar pela mão hesitante do outro homem no ombro de Tony. Foi um pequeno gesto de conforto e Tony agarrou-se a ele como se um homem caísse numa corda. A mão de Tony balançou quando ele a ergueu, mas os tremores diminuíram quando ele segurou a mão de Bruce e a manteve em seu ombro, grata pelo peso que o castigava.

Bruce pareceu entender a necessidade, se não a razão, e pressionou em resposta.

"Falar." Thor explodiu, andando impaciente e cortando Mjorlnir como se fosse uma espada.

"O Sr. Loki deve ser levado perante o Pai Todo por seus supostos crimes, sim?" Era uma pergunta que JARVIS sabia a resposta, por isso não foi solicitado esclarecimento.

"Correto. É a lei asgadiana para o acusado chegar a-" Thor parecia pensativo. "Aquele que julgar." 

Os dedos de Bruce bateram contra os de Tony com movimentos precisos e minuciosos.

Demorou alguns segundos para que o cérebro de Tony se esgotasse, ocupado enquanto estava absorvendo a voz e a presença de JARVIS, Bruce soletrou ufa usando código Morse. Confuso, Tony olhou para o amigo com uma carranca apenas para receber um pequeno sorriso e um olhar para o teto, onde a maioria das pessoas achava que JARVIS estava. Felizmente, a tinta verde tinha desaparecido.

"Então posso sugerir que Sir faça uma ligação para convocar o Diretor Fury e os outros Vingadores para a torre? De acordo com as leis de Asgard." JARVIS recomendou demurely. "Com o Tesseract e o cetro também, é claro."

"Sim, faz sentido que eles venham até você, Thor." Tony não se incomodou com um apelido inteligente, mal suprimindo o recuo ao pensar naquela arma monstruosa em sua torre, em sua casa , e ainda se reagrupando depois do quase ataque de ansiedade. 

"E isso me salvará uma viagem para a SHIELD, que eu realmente gostaria de evitar." Bruce suspirou, um lembrete sutil do porquê eles passaram a noite passada na Stark Tower em primeiro lugar. Thor parecia mais receptivo agora. "Não quer dizer que eu não iria com você, mas você sabe." Ele deu de ombros, desculpando-se.

"Aceitável." Thor acenou com a cabeça, colocando Mjolnir no chão enquanto ele recuperava seu lugar na mesa. Tony e Bruce afundaram em alívio.

"Sr. Odinson, você já tentou o item de café da manhã Midgardian Fruit Loops?"

Tony deu um beijo na câmera de JARVIS enquanto se dirigia ao escritório raramente usado para entrar em contato com a SHIELD.

Bruce fez outra xícara de chá.

*

O telefonema para Fury foi surpreendentemente breve e direto, um alívio após o encurralamento de um Thor enfurecido. Tony supôs que o rápido acordo de Fury pode ter algo a ver com a forma como ele formou o pedido em torno de adquirir novas informações sobre a invasão e precisar do Scepter para confirmar detalhes específicos. Um lembrete amigável para trazer Thor o Tesseract terminou a chamada.

Tony suspirou, enterrando as palmas das mãos nos olhos e tentando abafar o pânico do prédio pulsando em seu crânio. Pelo menos o Scepter ainda estava sob custódia da SHIELD. Não é da HIDRA.

*

Os Vingadores se reuniram novamente na Torre Stark, no telhado onde a invasão começou.

Steve, Natasha e Clint ficaram atrás de Fury, com Clint carregando o Tesseract em um estojo seguro e Natasha segurando o Cetro com maior vigilância.

Tony e Bruce, que possuíam o dispositivo de transporte inter-real, ficaram alguns passos atrás, deixando Thor lidar com a negociação. Embora Tony duvidasse que houvesse algum compromisso alcançado.

Se Loki tinha alguma reserva sobre estar lá, ele não demonstrou; embora ele tivesse a vantagem do focinho escondendo metade de seu rosto.

Tony concentrou-se em sua respiração, três para inalar e cinco para expirar.

"O portal está fechado agora, você está bem." Bruce se inclinou, pressionando o ombro contra o de Tony, como se quisesse aliviar o peso nos ombros de Tony.

Tony deu a Bruce um sorriso cintilante, grato pelo apoio, mesmo que Bruce estivesse enganado sobre a causa. Não foi o portal que fez seu coração disparar, era a visão do capitão Ameica em seu uniforme e escudo. A ameaça de Thanos e seu exército, em uma reviravolta absolutamente bizarra, empalideceu em comparação com a traição de um amigo e ídolo da infância. Tony preferia muito mais uma guerra esperada por uma inesperada punhalada nas costas ou um escudo no peito.

Distravelmente, Tony notou as posições de confronto dos dois lados. Eles mais pareciam duas equipes prestes a fazer uma batalha do que trabalhar juntas. Tony sentiu as pulseiras nos pulsos e sentiu o coração dele pousar.

Fury se dirigiu a Thor com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e avaliou as algemas de Loki com um brilho muito interessado em seus olhos, sem dúvida se perguntando como a tecnologia Asgardiana trabalhava para conter um deus e se a SHIELD poderia adaptar uma engenhoca similar. "O que você aprendeu?"

"Eu aprendi que você é mentiroso e traidor." Thor rosnou e Mjolnir, pendurado no cinto, estalou com um raio.

Tony e Bruce trocaram olhares desesperados para a falta de sutileza. 

Aproveitando-se do silêncio chocado, Thor lançou-se em uma diatribe impressionante intimidante declarando o míssil nuclear como a última afronta à sua honra como um guerreiro e postulando que era uma tentativa de assassinato para neutralizar todas as ameaças alienígenas. "Venho por este meio reivindicar o Scepter como recompensa pelas suas transgressões." Thor afirmou, conseguindo soar ameaçador e magnânimo.

"Agora espere um minuto." Fúria se recuperou primeiro. "Nós tinhamos um acordo-"

"Anule o momento em que você desconsiderou nossas vidas!"

"Thor" Natasha disse suavemente, ensinando sua postura e expressão em uma de súplica. "Como os defensores deste reino, nós entregamos nossas vidas voluntariamente. É um sacrifício de guerreiro. É honroso ."

"Não há honra na traição ." Thor respondeu, vendo através do estratagema de Natasha. 

Steve concordou com a cabeça antes de se recuperar.

"Bem dito." Natasha admitiu, embora fosse tão provável que ela estivesse procurando por outra fraqueza. 

Thor franziu o cenho, a raiva não se abalou com seu elogio e repetiu sua exigência.

"Por que você quer o Scepter?" Clint perguntou, lançando um olhar maligno para Loki. 

"Enquanto eu não preciso me justificar para você, é importante limpar o nome do meu irmão." Thor resumiu o envolvimento involuntário de Loki durante a invasão, bem como a importância do Scepter como evidência para apresentar na corte de Asgard. "Loki não era ele mesmo, como você não era você mesmo, Eye of Hawk". 

"Parece muito conveniente, você não acha?" Clint zombou. "Não há provas."

Bruce levantou uma mão hesitante. "Na verdade, Big Guy viu a mudança na cor dos olhos depois do esmagamento."

"E eu tenho a filmagem para fazer o backup." Tony puxou a mão de Bruce com um revirar de olhos. "Nós não estamos no jardim de infância." Ele assobiou carinhosamente.

"Então você de repente está do lado dele? O cara que te jogou para fora de uma janela?" Natasha estreitou os olhos. "O que mudou?"

"Um, não foi ele quem me jogou pela janela, tente acompanhar." O sorriso de Tony não alcançou seus olhos e ele não se incomodou em tentar. Antes, ele havia dado a Natasha, Natalie, múltiplas oportunidades apenas para que ela desperdiçasse sua boa vontade. Agora, ele sabia melhor do que desperdiçar seu tempo em esforços inúteis. A Viúva Negra não era sua amiga e ele não a queria por um. "Dois, Loki Doki fez alguns pontos excelentes sobre o que está por vir, e antes mesmo de você dizer isso, ele não mexeu com a minha cabeça porque você tinha o Scepter e ei, eu sou imune." Tony gesticulou para o reator de arco brilhando através de sua camiseta fina. "Três, há um Big Bad maior e mais malvado e é nisso que devemos nos concentrar."

"Sim, o Titã Louco é um inimigo formidável." Thor começou a dar uma explicação de quem Thanos é e do que ele é capaz.

O grupo ficou quieto ao absorver essa nova informação.

"Supondo que isso seja verdade, saco de gatos aqui é inocente e Thanos está chegando, isso é mais uma razão para nos deixar com o Scepter". A fúria reagiu. "Precisamos disso para reforçar nossas defesas."

"Não!" Thor gritou, pegando Fury pela garganta e levantando o homem até que seus pés estivessem lutando para comprar. 

"Thor, deixe-o ir." Steve ordenou.

Clint pousou a pasta que continha o Tesseract, uma das mãos agarrou o arco e a outra pegou a aljava.

Loki inclinou a cabeça para dar uma olhada melhor no rosto avermelhado de Fury.

Bruce fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Tony piscou corajosamente. Foi quase uma representação exata do que aconteceu durante a catástrofe de Ultron. Havia medo de Fúria e pânico com esse acontecimento imprevisto, mas principalmente Tony sentiu um enorme alívio de uma antiga ferida começando a cicatrizar . Durante anos, ele questionou o porquê e o como por trás de Thor quase quebrando o pescoço até que ele se convenceu de que Thor deve tê-lo considerado indigno do respeito e da consideração concedidos a um Irmão Escudo. 

Mas agora, vendo a violência de Thor direcionada a outra pessoa, quebrou essa crença. Saber que Thor tratava os outros da mesma maneira, não apenas Tony , fazia o ataque parecer menos pessoal. Não era sobre Tony provocando ou merecendo o ataque, era sobre Thor e sua falta de habilidades de controle da raiva. Parecia absolvição, embora Tony não tivesse certeza de quem era o destinatário.

"Diretor Fury não está em posição de fazer essa chamada." Natasha afirmou calmamente, avaliando a situação. "Cabe ao Conselho de Segurança Mundial".

"Ligue para o seu conselho então." Com um mau humor, Thor soltou seu aperto. "Sejamos sabendo que se Midgard quiser manter sua aliança com Asgard, você deve entregar o Cetro imediatamente."

O rosto de Fury passou por uma série de expressões antes de se decidir por resignação relutante, ele entrou no quinjet para fazer a ligação. Clint estava olhando para Loki ainda e Natasha estava olhando Tony como se estivesse dissecando ele. 

Tony diminuiu o desconforto e concentrou-se no conhecimento que eles haviam vencido. O Conselho de Segurança Mundial cederia depois de perceber sua situação. Com Iron Man eo Hulk se recusando a lutar, um super soldado e dois espiões humanos não eram páreo para dois deuses nórdicos. Sem mencionar que outra ação militar drástica seria uma idéia espetacularmente ruim no dia seguinte ao míssil nuclear. Ele estava certo quando Fury retornou, seu longo casaco preto tremulando como uma bandeira branca.

"Barton". Havia um toque de cascalho na voz de Fury, ele assentiu. "Romanoff"

Clint deu o caso a Bruce, ignorando petamente a mão estendida de Thor.

Thor não pareceu incomodado pelo mau humor de Clint e, em vez disso, agarrou o Cetro que Natasha estava entregando com relutância. Seu humor imediatamente se iluminou e seu tom voltou ao jovial. "Eu agradeço a sua cooperação e retornarei para discutir os termos de nossa aliança contra o Titã Louco."

"Estou ansioso por isso." A fúria estalou, massageando a coluna do pescoço dele com uma careta.

"Nós apreciamos sua hospitalidade e assistência, amigos Stark e Banner." Thor inclinou a cabeça para Tony e Bruce. 

Loki fez o mesmo, mas seu olhar permaneceu e se trancou com o de Tony.

Tony devolveu a atenção, embora um pouco confuso. Havia uma promessa nos olhos de Loki que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Bruce terminou de montar o dispositivo de transporte e silenciosamente o ofereceu aos dois Asgardianos, que pegaram as alças. A energia que girava dentro do tubo parecia estar chamando o brilho do Cetro. Então, num clarão de luz, eles se foram.


	7. Ou Tony Stark ou Taylor Swift

Natasha sub-repticiamente olhou para Stark enquanto eles entravam na sala de conferência da Stark Tower para um interrogatório muito necessário depois dos eventos no telhado. Stark estava tocando em seu telefone, caindo na parte de trás do grupo e permanecendo em silêncio.

Um por um, eles se acomodaram nas poltronas sem palavras, um silêncio tenso quebrado por Fury limpando sua garganta e disparando a primeira rodada de perguntas. 

Stark respondeu-lhes sucintamente, olhos para a frente e postura rígida.

Havia algo de errado nele, Natasha estava certa, algo que não poderia ser explicado por um mero trauma.

Onde Stark foi uma vez excitado energia, ele se tornou reservado. Onde ele estava falando uma vez pequeno para soar grande, ele falou pouco. Onde ele estava quase desesperado para provar que sua avaliação estava errada, ele parecia despreocupado. Ainda mais estranho era sua aversão a Steve, irritação com Clint e desconfiança em relação a ela. Stark mascarou bem, mas o contato visual evasivo, respostas concisas e hesitação para virar as costas despertaram sua suspeita e interesse.

Se não fosse pelo reator de arco brilhando em seu peito, Natasha teria dito que esse homem sentado em frente a ela não poderia ser Tony Stark.

Talvez Loki o tenha comprometido depois de tudo. Com certeza, o Scepter estava sob sua custódia e o reator arc resistiu à manipulação mental antes, mas Loki provavelmente tinha outros truques em suas mangas. Outros truques e jogadas que não exigiam o uso de magia ou artefatos, apenas um olhar atempado e um leve lábio mordido.

A história do playboy de Stark indicava atração para ambos os sexos e ele admitiu compartilhar uma bebida com Loki, onde Loki aparentemente confidenciou a ele sobre o envolvimento de Thanos e a perda de agência de Loki. Quando Steve incrédulo exigiu saber por que, Stark acenou e citou a necessidade de honrar suas palavras.

Natasha sabia que Stark nunca sentiu essa compulsão de cumprir suas promessas antes; ela trabalhava para o homem há meses e testemunhava que ele dispensava mais reuniões do que as freqüentava. Quando ela apontou essa inconsistência, Stark deu de ombros e murmurou algumas bobagens genéricas sobre virar uma nova folha depois de uma experiência de mudança de vida. Outra tentativa de racionalizar as mudanças severas em sua personalidade. Natasha teria pressionado mais, mas Banner a silenciou com um olhar tingido de verde.

A proteção de Banner em relação a Stark não foi totalmente inesperada, mas definitivamente inconveniente. Não era incomum que um salvador desenvolvesse apego ao resgatado, tendo investido no bem da outra pessoa pelo ato de salvá-lo. O rugido angustiado do Hulk ainda soava claramente em sua memória.

Havia algo de errado com Stark, mas Natasha deixaria escapar por enquanto, desde que isso não interferisse na performance do Homem de Ferro.

Afinal, Tony Stark não era recomendado, mas eles precisariam de Iron Man para quando Thanos vier.

*

Jane olhou para o texto de um número desconhecido iluminando seu telefone.

Thor de volta a Asgard, achei que você gostaria de saber. Visite Nova York em algum momento. Pela ciência! - TS

"Darcy?" Jane chamou, olhando incrédula para a mensagem sucinta. "Darcy!"

"O que?" Darcy gritou, voz áspera com sono interrompido. "Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza."

"É quase meio-dia." Jane respondeu, revirando os olhos. "E eu acho que acho que acabei de receber uma mensagem de Tony Stark."

Houve um baque alto seguido de passos frenéticos. "A sério?"

"Bem, é Tony Stark ou Taylor Swift." Jane brincou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Seu coração doeu na partida de Thor, mas não tanto quanto ela pensava que seria.

Darcy pegou o telefone da mão de Jane, bocejando em volta de uma careta enquanto examinava as palavras. O telefone quicou no sofá quando ela o jogou de lado descuidadamente e se dirigiu para a cozinha. "Sorvete primeiro, então estamos planejando uma viagem para Nova York!"

*

Steve olhou para a Stark Tower quando o quinjet decolou. O buraco aberto do seu lado oferecia uma visão da cobertura destruída, o design minimalista de metal e vidro contrastava nitidamente com a atmosfera aconchegante de tijolos e madeira com os quais ele havia crescido. Havia um tipo distorcido de extravagância em escolher ter pouco e Steve não podia deixar de se ressentir um pouco por Stark por isso.

O filho de Howard foi um pouco de dor de cabeça para descobrir. Primeiro, Stark questionou objetivos, desobedeceu ordens e desrespeitou colegas de equipe. Então, ele provou ser competente em combate e fez o sacrifício jogar. Agora, depois que a poeira baixou e a batalha foi vencida, Stark se tornou distante e desdenhoso. 

Steve estava perplexo e ofendido pelo ombro frio, ele não tinha feito nada para merecer isso. Uma parte dele corrigiu que Stark não estava sendo exatamente frio, apenas visivelmente mais frio em comparação com as discussões acaloradas e as brincadeiras quentes que eles tiveram anteriormente. Outra parte respondeu que não era aceitável quando interagia com o companheiro de equipe e apontou que Stark nunca foi feito um Vingador, apenas um consultor, por boas razões.

A fúria estava com a gola levantada, mas Steve não tinha dúvida de que a pele por baixo começava a inchar e pontuar com hematomas. Natasha e Clint pareciam abalados com a notícia da eventual chegada de Thanos ou a lembrança de seu comandante pendurado nas garras de um deus.

Steve entendeu a ameaça e os perigos em torno de Thanos, mas ele também tinha fé em sua equipe, os Vingadores, para defender sua casa contra qualquer inimigo. Eles derrotaram um exército e salvaram milhões, e isso foi apenas o começo do que eles poderiam fazer. O planeta estava seguramente guardado por suas mãos capazes.

E por mais que hesitasse em admitir e nunca dissesse em voz alta, Steve achava que Thor tinha justamente que justificar sua explosão.

Não havia honra na traição e o Conselho de Segurança Mundial certamente os havia traído. Depois de acordar do gelo, Steve leu livros de história, artigos de notícias e arquivos autorizados para chegar a esse novo século, que incluía o armamento mais letal disponível. O míssil nuclear teria dizimado Nova York e os Vingadores que haviam se reunido para protegê-lo. Foi uma traição simples e simples. Ignorar o erro da WSC seria tolerá-lo, o que não deveria ser. Thor estava certo em responsabilizá-los. Embora Thor pudesse ter sido mais diplomático e nuançado com sua abordagem, Steve achou que havia algo a ser admirado sobre a determinação direta de Thor. Às vezes não era tudo o que precisava ser dito, sem mais conversas ou tentativas de compromisso.

Como Peggy dissera uma vez, plante-se como uma árvore, olhe-a nos olhos e diga "Não, você se mexe".

Thor acabara de demonstrar que a eficácia dessas palavras.

*

Com uma sacudida de cabeça, Bruce recusou o convite de Tony para o supostamente lendário estande de cachorro-quente perto do Central Park. Era uma oferta gentil, mas Bruce não queria se intrometer no tempo de Tony com seu amigo. Jim, que parecia imensamente grato quando Bruce ignorou a introdução de Tony como pateta de Rhodey e em vez disso se dirigiu a ele como Jim , estava conversando com JARVIS pelo elevador. 

"Quer que eu traga uma de volta para você? Ou qualquer outra coisa?" Tony perguntou, olhando para Jim com admiração absoluta que confundiu Bruce. O outro homem estava parado ali.

"Eu estou bem." Bruce sorriu. "Passe algum tempo com seu amigo."

Tony pareceu duvidar, mas assentiu de qualquer maneira. "Tudo bem, eu vou te ver quando eu te ver." Ele quase atacou Jim quando ele se jogou nas costas de seu amigo, pendurado como um coala bebê.

Bruce riu e acenou para eles se despedirem, mas suas sobrancelhas franziram juntas enquanto observava o elevador se aproximar e considerar o que Tony havia dito.

Eu te vejo quando te vejo .

O texto era particularmente cauteloso, sem expectativa de um plano concreto ou mesmo de um prazo provisório. Alguns podem acreditar que Tony não estará fazendo nenhum esforço especial para iniciar uma reunião. Mas Bruce duvidou disso.

Era mais provável que Tony o expressasse como tal, para evitar soar de forma alguma obrigatória, para evitar que suas esperanças fossem elevadas, em seguida, frustradas, e para tornar-se menos inconveniente.

Hulk dissera que o coração do Homem de Lata doía quando Bruce chegara naquela manhã. Ele achava que o Hulk queria dizer o reator de arco, seu alter ego muitas vezes pegava os detalhes aleatórios, e deu uma garantia apressada de que o reator de arco era bom porque mantinha Tony vivo, antes de perguntar sobre a mudança de cor dos olhos de Loki.

Agora Bruce entendeu. 

O coração de Tony estava ferido . Alguém fez Tony se sentir pequeno, sem importância e esquecido. Havia dor na hesitação de seu discurso, no arco tentativo de seu sorriso, na contração dos gestos afetuosos interrompidos.

Bruce lembrou-se da briga entre Steve e Tony no helicarrier, como Tony lidara com a desaprovação de Steve com brincadeiras desafiadoras.

Gênio. Bilionário. Playboy Filantropo.

Bruce atribuíra a réplica rápida e espirituosa de Tony à inteligência do homem, mas agora ele se perguntava se isso fazia parte do diálogo interno de Tony, uma justificativa para si mesmo e para os outros quando seu valor era questionado. Esse pensamento fez seu peito apertar com uma onda de proteção. 

Hulk rugiu de acordo. 

"JARVIS, você se importaria de chamar Tony para mim?" 

"Não, Dr. Banner."

Tony pegou no meio do primeiro toque. "Tudo bem, Feijão Verde?"

As sobrancelhas de Bruce se franziram com a saudação de Tony, não com um motivo causal, Hey ou o que se passou, Tony tinha chegado à conclusão de que algo deveria estar errado para Bruce ligá-lo. Ele se perguntou se sua súbita percepção emocional era de Hulk, seu alter ego operava em um nível mais primitivo e instintivo. "Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só estava pensando que eu não queria perder esses lendários cachorros chili. Você pode trazer um de volta para mim?"

"Oh!" Tony pareceu surpreso e satisfeito com o pedido. "Sim, sim. Totalmente. Eu estou nisso."

"Ótimo, valeu Tony. Te vejo quando você voltar."

Houve uma pequena pausa antes que Tony respondesse, suave e feliz. "Sim, eu vou te ver quando voltar."

*

Jim não conseguia tirar as imagens de sua mente e a repetição constante em todas as telas pelas quais passavam não ajudava.

Iron Man carregando um míssil nuclear em um buraco de minhoca alienígena. Homem de Ferro caindo do céu como um meteorito, fogo vermelho e estrela brilhante. Homem de Ferro pendurado frouxamente nas garras do Hulk.

O rosto pálido de Tony emoldurado pelo carmim manchado e dourado de sua armadura, o caixão mais avançado do mundo, e cercado por pessoas que decidiram fechar o portal enquanto Tony ainda estava nele. 

Jim não sabia o que fazer com os Vingadores. Tony soara desdenhosamente irreverente quando contou a Jim sobre a boy band de super - heróis e a avaliação da SHIELD sobre ele. Era o mesmo tom que Tony usara quando Howard perdeu cerimônias e formaturas. Jim imediatamente não gostou da organização e da equipe que machucou seu melhor amigo.

Bruce parecia bem, mas Jim estaria de olho de qualquer maneira; pouco importava que o Hulk tivesse capturado Tony ou Bruce, que animaram o humor de Tony com um telefonema saindo da torre. A alegria no rosto de Tony quando ele descobriu que Bruce estava por perto era ao mesmo tempo comovente e comovente. As pessoas que ficam não devem ser um grande problema, mas sim para Tony.

"Eu quero investir no futuro." Tony disse sem preâmbulo.

Jim piscou, limpando as imagens insuportáveis de seus olhos repentinamente secos demais, e conseguiu um zumbido inquisitivo. Tony estava a salvo. Vivo.

"Para a próxima geração de cientistas."

"Como doações?" Jim olhou para o amigo, precisando do lembrete visual de que Tony estava bem, e encontrou Tony estudando sua marcha. "Ei, olhos aqui em cima quando eu estou falando com você."

"Difícil de fazer quando você tem aquelas pernas incríveis, bolo de açúcar." Tony riu, um tom de voz grave. "Mas claro, eu posso ser respeitoso." Ele olhou nos olhos de Jim e piscou, quase correndo para o carrinho de chili.

A brincadeira foi colocada em pausa enquanto eles faziam o pedido. 

A conversa deles aumentou quando eles pegaram seus cachorros e os comeram enquanto atravessavam o Central Park. Tony parecia estranhamente contente em apenas andar. Jim queria comentar sobre o comportamento incomum, mas decidiu contra isso, foi bom para Tony estar fora e ter um pouco de ar fresco.

"Então, você é um vingador agora, hein?" Jim arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou sua voz profundamente. "Um dos heróis mais poderosos da Terra?"

"Não, eu não jogo bem com os outros. Além disso, eu simplesmente não sou o tipo de herói." Tony encolheu os ombros antes de mudar abruptamente de assunto para o seu plano de financiamento de pesquisa para os alunos do MIT e estabelecer um programa de bolsas de estudos para aspirantes a jovens cientistas.

Jim escutou, mantendo a mão no cotovelo de Tony para afastá-lo dos pedestres, vendedores ambulantes e ciclistas. "Eu não sei, Tones. Incentivar os sonhos das crianças soa muito heróico para mim."

Tony começou a gaguejar uma negação antes de parar a si mesmo à força. "Você sabe o que, eu acho que você está certo."

Jim agarrou seu peito, imitando um ataque cardíaco para mostrar seu choque com as palavras de Tony.

"Oh, pare com isso, Platypus. Eu sou o único com a condição do coração, não roube a minha parte." Tony revirou os olhos.

Eles brigavam amigavelmente enquanto voltavam para o carrinho de cachorro, pegando um para Bruce antes de voltar para a torre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As atualizações serão feitas nas segunda, quarta e sextas feiras 😊😊😊😊💜💚


	8. Alguém que prefere Tony Stark

entre Homem de Ferro 3 e Thor: Mundo Negro. :)

Texto do capítulo  
Examinar seu dormitório designado pela SHIELD só deixou Clint muito ferozmente para o espaço aberto na fazenda. As paredes, concretas e defensáveis, pareciam uma prisão e ele acabava se sentindo prisioneiro depois de ser um em seu próprio corpo. Ele dormiu mal a noite passada, meio amargo que Stark não tinha estendido um convite para ele ficar em um dos quartos com paredes de janelas e meio aliviado porque ele estava longe de Loki. 

No interrogatório pós-invasão, Steve olhou para Clint com tal autoridade e declarou: Não era você, Barton. Loki tinha controle de sua mente. Clint tinha se apegado àquelas dez palavras como uma tábua de salvação, especialmente quando as memórias de tudo o que ele tinha feito sob as ordens de Loki giravam em torno de sua mente como o portal alienígena no céu. Ele era grato a Steve pelo fácil perdão, concedido sem perguntas. 

Aprender Loki tinha sido desfeito , como ele, banalizado de alguma forma. 

Clint sentiu uma raiva percorrendo suas veias e soube que não poderia ir para casa como desejava fazer. Não seria seguro para Laura e as crianças estarem perto dele. Ele não podia envolver os braços em torno de Laura e sentir o aroma de seu cabelo, floral e doce, quando suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos. Ele não podia ouvir a conversa de Cooper e Lila, encontrando humor no absurdo da lógica infantil, quando sua cabeça tocava com vozes e pensamentos que não eram dele. Então, sua única opção era a SHIELD, onde olhares suspeitos seguiam todos os seus movimentos, apunhalando-o como a ponta afiada do Scepter. Clint passou mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir, para si mesmo ou para o psicólogo da equipe, analisando obsessivamente o tom específico de azul de sua íris. 

Anos como agente ensinaram a Clint exatamente o que dizer, e não dizer, ser liberado para o serviço ativo. 

Foi por isso que ele não havia colocado Stark no telhado antes.

Stark os assistiu lutando para ajudar Fury com alívio fugaz através de suas feições. Clint duvidou que alguém tivesse pego, ele só fez porque ele manteve um olho em Loki e notou rapidamente que Loki estava olhando para Stark com uma frequência muito frequente para ser casual ou acidental. A teoria de Natasha era que Loki comprometeu Stark, mas Clint achou que era o contrário.

Houve sinais de desconfiança de Stark antes que ele interagisse com Loki. Depois que a invasão terminou, Steve notificou Clint sobre sua localização. O rosto de Stark tinha se contorcido ao ver Clint se aproximando antes de relaxar forçadamente em um olhar forçado de indiferença. A preocupação que ele sentira na queda de Stark e o alívio de que ele estava bem drenado naquele instante, substituído por atitude defensiva e irritação. Em sua caminhada de volta para a torre, Stark não tinha falado com Steve ou Clint e ele havia tratado Natasha com o mesmo distanciamento refrigerado.

Muito curioso e muito desconfiado. 

Ficou claro que Stark tinha sua própria agenda, uma que não se alinhava com a deles, e já começou o recrutamento. Clint duvidou que Thor tivesse os pontos de negociação por conta própria e Banner parecia mais esperto do que esperto para orquestrar um golpe desse tamanho. Então havia Loki, que não conseguia parar seu olhar de vagar até Stark nem resistir a algum tipo de despedida prolongada e significativa. Qual Stark retornou. 

Natasha estava certa em considerar Stark inadequado para a Iniciativa Vingadores. Stark não tinha lealdade, provado pela forma como ele solapou os objetivos da SHIELD quando os agentes trabalharam para encobrir a morte de Stane e encontrar uma cura para o envenenamento por paládio. Clint estaria assistindo Stark de perto, seu apelido foi ganho por mais do que sua excelente pontaria. Stark melhor assistir suas costas .

*

Pepper examinou os destroços da Stark Tower, catalogando os danos e imaginando as mudanças.

Uma nova oportunidade Uma segunda chance. Uma vida diferente.

Tony estava de costas para ela, brincando com uma exibição holográfica da torre e mudando os níveis ao redor como se fossem blocos de Lego. Com um pequeno aceno na câmera para impedir que JARVIS anunciasse sua entrada, Pepper observou Tony e a fluidez em seus movimentos por alguns minutos, com o afeto crescendo em seu peito. Ela saboreou com um pequeno sorriso, memorizando e segurando-o perto. Tudo estava prestes a mudar entre eles e ela não queria esquecer como se sentia. 

Ver o Homem de Ferro desaparecendo no buraco de minhoca parecia o fim do mundo dela.

Faltando um telefonema de Tony porque ela estava assistindo Iron Man era o fim do mundo dela.

As coisas foram muito mais fáceis quando as interações mais frustrantes com Tony o cercaram para participar de reuniões e controlar seus impulsos para comprar lojas de donuts. Pepper odiava como ela se ressentia nos poucos meses em que estiveram envolvidos após a Stark Expo. Ela se ressentia de Tony por querer melhorar o mundo, o mundo por precisar de super-heróis, e os Vingadores por não ter as costas de Tony. Ela guardava um profundo ressentimento contra Natasha, Natalie e Steve por fechar o portal e dar essa ordem, respectivamente.

Este era o seu ponto de ruptura e se eles continuassem, ela sabia que iria quebrar e destruir os dois até que restassem apenas fragmentos de quem eles eram, quem eles esperavam ser. 

Seria doloroso se não fosse por acalmar essa percepção. Suspeitava que Tony também tivesse chegado ao mesmo ponto, se as interações afetadas da noite anterior fossem o motivo. Ele não se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo de despedida e ela não queria que ele o fizesse.

"Ei." Ela disse suavemente, infundindo tanto amor quanto podia nessa única palavra.

Tony se virou para ela com um floreio, braços abertos. "Pep!" Havia um genuíno deleite em sua expressão ao vê-la, tingida com a menor sombra de tristeza. Ela se perguntou se ela tinha um olhar espelhado em seu rosto.

"Assim." Pepper aproximou-se da mesa e se aninhou contra o lado de Tony, um movimento destinado a fornecer e obter conforto. "Estes são os projetos para a reconstrução?"

"Sim." Tony colocou um braço sobre os ombros dela, esfregando os dedos no braço dela. "Pensando em adicionar em uma fila de quartos de estilo dormitório aqui." Ele destacou uma área no holograma. "E talvez um laboratório aqui." Outra parte se iluminou.

"Para os Vingadores?" Ela estava satisfeita com a forma como mantinha o desprezo de sua voz.

"Não." Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa para o tom dela, então talvez ela não tenha mascarado tão bem quanto pensava. "Este é para, hum, este jovem cientista programa que eu gostaria de estabelecer. Com um programa de estágio de verão ou algo assim." Seus olhos estavam escuros com sinceridade quando ele pegou os dela. "Vingar não é realmente o meu estilo e nem é trabalhar com os outros, eu acho que eu teria me divertido mais fazendo minhas próprias coisas e, ocasionalmente, comandando alguns minions por aí."

Pepper voltou seu olhar com firmeza, acenando com a aceitação de sua decisão de deixar de ser um Vingador, mas permanecer como Homem de Ferro. Não mudou nada entre eles, mas foi um alívio ouvir que Tony não seria cercado e forçado a confiar em pessoas que não se incomodariam em ir atrás dele. Racionalmente, ela sabia que fechar o portal era a melhor escolha e eles não poderiam arriscar o envio de outra pessoa, mas respostas emocionais não deveriam ser lógicas. Ela tinha direito a sua raiva e ninguém poderia convencê-la do contrário. "Parece um bom momento."

"Você me conhece, tudo sobre ter um bom tempo." Tony encolheu os ombros, auto-depreciativo de uma maneira que fez seu coração apertar.

"Sério?" Pepper cantarolou com ceticismo. "Você tem um jeito estranho de lidar com isso, lutando com alienígenas e voando em buracos de minhoca." Suas palavras eram duras, mas seu tom não era nada. Luz e provocação. "Quase me deu um ataque cardíaco."

"Iron Man, perigo para a saúde do coração." Ele acariciou o topo da cabeça dela, desarrumando o cabelo dela. "A seu serviço." Havia uma mensagem escondida em suas palavras e ela descriptografou facilmente.

"Passar." Pela maneira como o braço dele se apertou antes que os músculos relaxassem, permitindo-lhe descansar todo o peso sobre os ombros, ela sabia que ele entendia sua resposta e se sentia igualmente aliviado. "Obrigado, mas não, obrigado."

"Sua perda." Tony soltou um suspiro exagerado. "Quem passaria no Iron Man, afinal?"

Pepper estendeu a mão e ligou os dedos. "Alguém que prefere Tony Stark."

A respiração de Tony engatou, ele limpou a garganta, mas sua voz ainda saiu rouca. Scratchy e cru com muitas emoções. "Bem, você tem excelente sabor lá, Sra. Potts."

"De fato eu sei, Sr. Stark."

Eles entraram em um silêncio confortável, que foi quebrado quando JARVIS falou timidamente.

"Perdoe-me, senhorita Potts e senhor." A IA soava incomumente hesitante e confusa. "Eu, estou tendo alguma dificuldade em decifrar sua conversa. Devo entender que vocês dois terminaram seu relacionamento amoroso, mas permanecerão em bons termos?"

Os joelhos de Tony se dobraram em choque, mal se pegando na mesa, mas demolindo a torre holográfica no processo. "Hum, sim, certo?" Ele olhou para ela em pânico. "A menos que eu tenha lido mal o que acabou de acontecer e agora eu lhe devo cem pares de sapatos."

Uma gargalhada saiu dela abrupta e repentina, como se estivesse procurando uma oportunidade para escapar. "Você não interpretou mal e não me deve nenhum sapato." Pepper apontou um sorriso encorajador para a câmera no canto. "Muito astuto, JARVIS."

"Oh! Graças a deus!" Tony expirou com força antes de voltar sua atenção para sua inteligência artificial e parecer imensamente orgulhoso. "Você fez muito bem, JARVIS." Havia uma curva tímida e incerta em seus lábios enquanto ele sussurrava para ela. "E nós também?"

Pepper apertou ainda mais a mão de Tony. "E nós também." 

*

Fury examinou a informação à sua frente e se esforçou para se concentrar em vez de repetir o desastroso confronto com Thor e o menos que ideal debate com Stark e Banner em sua mente. Tomando um gole de seu café resfriado, ele estremeceu com a ternura de sua garganta enquanto engolia. A amargura fria de sua bebida combinava com seu humor, havia um Titã Louco disposto a arrasar todos os Nove Reinos e os Vingadores de alguma forma haviam se desfeito no espaço de um dia. 

Na reunião, Stark e Banner se reuniram em uma extremidade da mesa de conferência com os agentes da SHIELD no lado oposto. Parecia mais um interrogatório do que uma entrevista, embora fosse incerto qual lado detinha o poder.

Stark fez a maior parte da conversa. Banner mantinha os olhos atentos em todos, encarando qualquer um que se atrevesse a fazer uma pergunta mais agressiva ou assumir um tom hostil, e só falou para confirmar o que Stark havia dito.

A reunião foi um assunto tenso e terminou muito rapidamente após a chegada de Rhodes, que cumprimentou Stark com um abraço envolvente que foi devolvido com igual ou mais entusiasmo.

Agora, Fury estava seqüestrado em seu escritório, derramando sobre a lista de inconsistências que de alguma forma escaparam ao seu conhecimento. O escopo das habilidades de JARVIS era impressionante e não havia dúvida de que Stark era um poderoso aliado ou um inimigo igualmente formidável. O homem tinha fama, conexões, riqueza, inteligência e agora uma amizade com um príncipe Asgardiano e o que Natasha suspeitava ser um relacionamento mais pessoal com o outro. 

Nada poderia ser ganho de Stark que ele não desse livremente.

Stark se ofereceu para arcar com parte dos custos de reconstrução, afirmando que ele era menos interessante em vingar e mais investido na reconstrução. No entanto, no caso de um ataque, eles poderiam contatá-lo usando o sistema de resposta a emergências que ele desenvolveria e o Homem de Ferro ajudaria conforme necessário, apesar de não estar na equipe.

Essas foram ofertas muito generosas, mas Fury leu nas entrelinhas, o que não foi dito, e foi preenchido com medo pela confirmação do que ele havia adivinhado.

Stark não estaria fornecendo armamento ou base de operações para os Vingadores.

Fury tinha um pressentimento de que seus planos não se concretizariam quando Rogers, Barton e Romanoff voltassem à instalação da SHIELD na noite anterior. Os agentes correram para preparar três quartos para os ocupantes inesperados. Eles tinham tanta certeza de que Stark, depois de revisar a avaliação de Romanoff, seria instigado a se comportar de forma contrária para provar que a SHIELD estava errada. No entanto, ele não fez menção de abrir sua casa para seus companheiros de equipe ou outros gestos de boa vontade.

Quase parecia que Stark era um homem novo depois que ele caiu daquele buraco de minhoca.

Fury entendeu que a guerra muda as pessoas, tendo experimentado ele mesmo e visto isso acontecer vezes o suficiente com seus agentes, mas normalmente era um processo mais longo. Os soldados tentariam se agarrar ao que já tinham com as mãos e precisar de tempo para ficar em paz com quem eles eram depois do que tinham visto e feito. Stark não era um soldado, mas ele se adaptou mais rápido do que qualquer veterano. Muito rápido para eles se ajustarem e coordenarem.

Com um suspiro, Fury fechou os arquivos e trancou o computador. O atroz café frio foi derramado no vaso de plantas que milagrosamente sobreviveu apesar da falta de luz solar no escritório. Ele puxou a garrafa de uísque na gaveta de fundo falso, ele precisava lamentar o que poderia ter sido.


	9. Obrigado, homem irônico

Tony foi trazido para fora sua névoa criativa por um sinal sonoro persistente seguido por um puxão na bainha de sua camisa. Uma rápida olhada no relógio mostrou que era perto do meio-dia, o que significava que ele estava no laboratório há quase seis horas. Um período de tempo pateticamente curto comparado às suas sessões de trabalho anteriores, mas agora era a duração máxima de horas antes que ele precisasse fazer uma pausa , esticar as pernas ou respirar , conforme instruído por Pepper, Rhodey e Bruce, respectivamente. Apesar de reclamar e resmungar, Tony gostou bastante da atenção.

JARVIS e os bots estavam, previsivelmente, em total apoio a essa nova regra. DUM-E assumira a responsabilidade de agir como o alarme oficial, daí o barulho e o barulho.

"DUM-E, são apenas cinco horas e cinquenta e seis minutos." Tony suspirou, mas afastou-se do banco de trabalho do mesmo jeito.

DUM-E apontou para o relógio do micro-ondas, que aparentemente durou quatro minutos rapidamente.

Tony gemeu. "Sério? Fora de toda a tecnologia em torno de você, você escolheu isso para dizer a você o tempo? O relógio não é nem mesmo a função principal do microondas." Ele ligou as mãos e ergueu os braços enquanto se levantava, arqueando as costas e fazendo um agradável movimento de mudança.

U apontou para a caixa de pizza vazia no lixo com um ding vitorioso.

"Sim, sua principal função é reaquecer a comida. Bom trabalho, U." Tony foi até a porta, onde foi interceptado por Butterfinger com uma garrafa de água apertada entre dois grampos. Demorou um pouco para tirar a garrafa do aperto de ferro, Butterfinger estava bastante determinado a não corresponder ao seu nome.

"Senhor, a entrega de Ray chegou. O Dr. Foster e a Sra. Lewis estão a caminho da cozinha."

"Droga." Tony murmurou. "Devagar o elevador, trancar as portas, faça o que tiver que fazer para manter Darcy longe." A última vez que Darcy havia chegado primeiro à comida, ela salpicara a salada sobre a pizza e, presunçosamente, informou a Tony, horrorizado, que era assim que planejava obter mais verduras em sua dieta.

"Eu farei o meu melhor para deter e deter seus convidados, senhor." Não deveria ser possível que JARVIS soasse sarcástico, mas ali estava em sua voz eletrônica.

Tony foi atingido por uma dor de orgulho esmagador e alívio feroz, no espaço macio atrás do reator de arco. Ele pulsava com cada batida de seu coração. Tudo o que ele perdeu. Tudo o que ele havia recuperado. Ele torceu a tampa da garrafa de água com os dedos trêmulos e tomou um gole apressado.

"Senhor?" JARVIS parecia preocupado.

"Eu estou bem, só com sede. Hidratação, yay!" Tony cumprimentou Butterfinger com a garrafa. "Tudo bem, eu voltarei. Não faça nada que eu não faria." Com uma última onda em seus bots, ele subiu as escadas.

*

Tony tinha acabado de colocar duas fatias de pizza em seu prato de papel, porque ninguém morando lá iria carregar e descarregar a máquina de lavar louça, quando Darcy e Jane entraram.

Foi uma experiência tendo os dois ao redor nas últimas duas semanas.

Jane era uma delícia, seu conhecimento de astrofísica só foi ofuscado por sua dedicação à busca por ela. Tony e Bruce tinham uma explosão de teorias de negociação e Jane gostava da liberdade de usar jargões científicos em vez de traduzir seus estudos em termos leigos. 

Darcy desenvolveu uma rápida amizade com Pepper, que provocara a escolha de Tony de convidar duas mulheres para ficarem logo após o rompimento. Pepper havia dito isso com bom humor, mas os tablóides não. Uma rápida viagem para a justiça e três pares de Jimmy Choos haviam resolvido o problema. Tony se recusou a deixar fofocas maliciosas arruinar o que Pepper e ele conseguiram salvar.

"Ei Tony." Jane cumprimentou, pegando um prato e carregando primeiro a salada.

Darcy mergulhou para a pizza, empilhando queijo parmesão e flocos de pimenta vermelha em cima. "Obrigado, Ironic Man".

"A sério?" Tony zombou de uma mordida de pizza. "Uma música da Alanis Morissette, uma , e agora esse é o meu apelido?"

"Bem, isso e você foi explodido por uma bomba literalmente com o seu nome nela." Darcy encolheu os ombros, tirando os croutons com os dedos e ignorando o suspiro de Jane.

"Desde que não seja um taser com o meu nome." Tony arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando o melhor que conseguiu.

"Oh, vamos! Acabei de fazer o JARVIS parar de me chamar de associado do Dr. Foster ." Darcy choramingou, lançando um olhar suplicante para o teto. "Foi uma piada!"

*

A primeira coisa que Darcy fez depois de chegar à Stark Tower foi dar a Tony uma severa advertência contra se aproveitar de Jane, que estava vulnerável após a partida de Thor, e brandir um taser com Tony Spark escrito em glitter vermelho e dourado com grande efeito.

Tony riu desconfortavelmente, com as duas mãos erguidas numa rendição falsa, e se forçou a não cobrir o peito defensivamente. Um instinto contra o qual ele lutou todos os dias desde que acordou depois da Sibéria. Parecia vulnerável ter o reator de arco em seu peito novamente, seu coração para o mundo ver.

Darcy sorriu, amigável e aberto, como se ela não tivesse acabado de emitir uma séria ameaça.

Que ela teve.

Não havia nenhum precedente médico para o uso de um eletroímã para evitar que os estilhaços rasgassem um coração, assim, não havia estudos ou ensaios documentando os riscos e os efeitos colaterais. Um choque de um taser pode não ter efeito, como nos casos em que pacientes com marca-passos recebem um choque, ou pode danificar o eletroímã ou mudar sua força, deslocando os fragmentos de metal.

Os ternos do Homem de Ferro foram projetados para absorver e redirecionar correntes elétricas por essa mesma razão, uma previsão pela qual Tony ficou muito grato durante seu encontro com Thor. Mas ele não estava em sua armadura agora.

"Darcy". As sobrancelhas de Jane franziram, olhando para o brilho azul através da camisa de Tony. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

Darcy revirou os olhos. "O quê? É engraçado. Tony Spark ."

"Eu não consigo ver o humor." O calor que fez do JARVIS mais do que um Sistema Bastante Inteligente desapareceu, substituído por uma desaprovação invernal que era robótica e ameaçadora. "Eu levo todas as ameaças contra o senhor com a maior seriedade."

Um olhar de perplexidade caiu nas feições de Darcy.

"O eletroímã mantém o estilhaço no coração de Tony." Jane gentilmente arrancou o taser da mão de Darcy e deu para Tony com um sorriso de desculpas.

Tony tirou a bateria do taser com dedos hábeis, em seguida, ofereceu de volta para Darcy sem uma palavra.

A compreensão surgiu nos olhos arregalados de Darcy. "Oh meu deus! Eu sinto muito." Ela pegou o taser da mão de Tony e o jogou na bolsa, como se removê-lo da vista pudesse desfazer seu erro.

"Nenhum dano feito. Não a primeira vez que eu fui ameaçado com um taser. O seu pelo menos teve estilo."

"Senhor?" JARVIS parecia alarmado, o que nunca foi uma coisa boa. Para qualquer um.

"Um" Tony se esforçou para redirecionar a conversa para algo menos propenso a causar um enorme desligamento do servidor na SHIELD. Agente estava morto, não havia necessidade de expor seu comentário desdenhoso de assistir a Supernanny enquanto Tony mergulha no tapete durante o fiasco de envenenamento de pálido. Ele amaldiçoou seu deslize, esquecendo que JARVIS tinha sido desabilitado no momento da conversa. "Que tal uma turnê?"

"Sim por favor!" Darcy pulou com a mudança de assunto e Jane apressou a cabeça, com alívio hesitante em seus rostos.

"Tudo bem." Tony se perguntou se eles estavam preocupados que ele pedisse que eles saíssem enquanto ele os levava para o elevador, e se viu incomodado com esse pensamento. "Nos leve ao andar de hóspedes primeiro, JARVIS, depois o laboratório."

"Muito bem, senhor." As portas se fecharam silenciosamente. "Seria um prazer mostrar ao Dr. Foster e a ela as comodidades."

*

"Não é engraçado." Bruce comentou quando ele saiu do elevador, pegando o pedido de Darcy para JARVIS. Ele também não tinha se divertido com a ameaça, quando JARVIS relatou a incidência, embora pudesse admitir que Darcy não tinha nenhum vestígio de malícia em seu ser. "O Hulk de novo?" Ele pegou a sacola de pão de queijo em seu lugar. Ainda parecia um pouco estranho comer uma pizza com o nome de seu alter ego, apesar da confiança de Tony de que a pizza pesto coberta com espinafre, brócolis, cebola roxa, salsicha italiana e queijo Feta era deliciosa.

"Ugh. Vocês são todos varas. Em. A lama." Darcy grunhiu, pontuando suas palavras apontando para Tony, Jane e Bruce com sua massa de pizza.

Os quatro conversaram um pouco mais sobre o Programa Stark Science durante o almoço. Concordou-se que o nome poderia usar mais trabalho, mas a ideia geral foi bem recebida.

Uma das experiências compartilhadas entre Tony, Bruce e Jane foi a hostilidade dirigida a estudantes que foram considerados espertos demais por seus colegas. Embora esse programa não resolvesse a questão social do bullying, eles esperavam pelo menos que os administradores fizessem uma pausa antes de deixar o problema de lado enquanto crianças eram crianças ou criavam oportunidades de caráter e aumentavam o perfil e a visibilidade das crianças para diminuir as chances de isolamento.

Os três, todos detentores do título de criança prodígio, entendiam bem as dores da solidão.

Darcy ameaçou caçar e atacar todos que já haviam antagonizado seus amigos.

*

Tony estava quase terminando o design do Mark 80 quando Bruce bateu na porta de vidro com uma bandeja de comida, o jantar, que indicava a passagem do tempo.

"Ei, Jolly Green". Tony fechou o esquema holográfico com um aplauso decisivo.

"Curry daquele lugar ao virar da esquina." Bruce baixou a bandeja, o aroma picante de Panang saltou tentadoramente do recipiente de isopor. A familiaridade com os restaurantes locais explicava o quão bem Bruce se instalou na vida na torre e o fato de a cozinha da torre não ter sido usada.

Tony pegou o garfo e espetou um pedaço de tofu com ele. "Obrigado pelo jantar."

"Certo." Bruce encostou-se ao banco de trabalho, atualizando Tony sobre o que ele e Jane haviam aprendido ao comparar a assinatura energética do Tesseract com a do Bi-Frost enquanto Tony devorava o curry e o arroz, com o estômago roncando em busca de sustento. Aparentemente refeições regulares treinavam o corpo para esperar comida em certas horas do dia e o de Tony não era exceção depois de três semanas com Bruce como companheiro de quarto, que comia com frequência para evitar sentir-se enforcado . 

Era bom ter a voz de outra pessoa sobre ele enquanto ele fazia algo tão mundano quanto comer. Parecia não estar mais sozinha. Olhando para Bruce e interveio intermitentemente suas próprias teorias, Tony pensou que Bruce pudesse sentir o mesmo.

E isso também foi legal.

*

Marcos 80 era apenas uma armadura do Homem de Ferro em forma, tendo todas as armas removidas porque seu propósito era conter, não combater. Essa foi a solução de Tony para o problema do Extremis. Combinando o sistema de camuflagem de Mark 15, a tolerância ao calor extremo de Mark 23 e a função preênsil de Mark 42, Mark 80 seria capaz de atingir aqueles com assinatura de calor Extremis, envolvê-los dentro da blindagem e transportá-los a uma distância segura da população em geral. -destruindo.

Não haveria segundas chances para eles.

Tony afastou as dolorosas imagens que passavam por sua mente. Happy está machucado e queimado, folga em coma. O pedido de desculpas instável de Harley enquanto ele lutava contra o aperto implacável do soldado Extremis. Gritos de pimenta e pele ardente, queimando o coração de Tony. Nada disso havia acontecido ainda e não aconteceria.

"JARVIS, vá em frente e comece a fabricação. Vamos com, hum." Ele examinou suas memórias, recriando mentalmente cada cena em que ele havia lutado contra os soldados Extremis. "Trinta e cinco."

"Sim senhor." As máquinas zumbiram para a vida. "A conclusão está em aproximadamente duas semanas."

"Ótimo." Tony caiu de cara no futon no canto da oficina. "Por que estou tão cansado?" Ele gemeu. "O que aconteceu com o meu super poder de funcionar em duas horas de sono?" Como se viu, o corpo também pode ser treinado para esperar um descanso regular, uma vez que um padrão tenha sido estabelecido.

Tony não temia mais os pesadelos, nenhum poderia ser tão devastador quanto o que ele já havia vivido, e flashbacks não detinham poderes sobre ele quando sabia que acordaria para o milagre de uma segunda chance. Adormecer era um assunto diferente, mas Tony encontrara uma cura para isso.

A única desvantagem de um estilo de vida saudável foi a diminuição da produtividade. Acabaram-se as jornadas de trabalho de três dias e as horas extras ganhas ao pular refeições.

"Não foi uma superpotência, senhor. Era uma condição chamada insônia."

"Mesma coisa." Tony murmurou no travesseiro.

"Não, senhor. Eles realmente não são."

Tony virou-se de costas, jogando um braço sobre os olhos. "Acha que vai funcionar?"

"De acordo com meus cálculos, a taxa de prevenção de Mark 80 é de 99,7%." JARVIS tinha aceitado a explicação de Tony sobre os perigos de Extremis e a necessidade dos trajes extras sem questionar, muito parecido com o modo como ele acreditava na confissão de Tony sobre o futuro ou o tempo viajando na primeira noite após a invasão.

"Isso não é ruim." Tony bocejou, acomodando-se no futon.

"Nada mal, senhor." JARVIS atenuou pensativamente as luzes. "Devo jogar o arquivo?"

"Coisa certa." Era tolice confiar em uma mordida de som para dormir, mas isso o assediava e assegurava-lhe que ele não perderia tudo o que ele considerava precioso, cedendo à necessidade de descanso.

A voz de Loki fluiu dos alto-falantes, fria e reconfortante. " Descanse, Tony. O sono não vai te tirar desse lugar ou do tempo. O que está feito está feito. "

" Tudo bem, estou confiando em você aqui ." Tony murmurou, fechando os olhos e curvando os lábios para cima enquanto adormecia


	10. Espere por isso... Team homem de ferro

"ScienceBros?" Tony estendeu a mão para um high five, que Bruce obrigou com uma risada.

"Sexista!" As mulheres disseram em uníssono que não havia calor por trás de sua reprimenda. 

Tony pediu desculpas timidamente antes de pegar o chantilly para acrescentar ainda mais açúcar ao bolo coberto com sorvete. A comemoração do aniversário foi uma surpresa agradável. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, Jane, Darcy e JARVIS tinham organizado uma pequena reunião na cobertura, completada com serpentinas e balões e um bolo de chocolate que Tony imediatamente professou seu eterno amor. "Iron Minions?" 

"Parece uma sequela de Despicable Me ". Pepper disse e, para todos os olhares incrédulos, acrescentou. "Eu gosto de filmes de animação, eles são surpreendentemente calmantes."

Darcy riu.

"Stark Science soou bem para mim." Rhodey limpou a lata de chantilly da mão de Tony. "Aprenda a compartilhar, Tones."

"Filho único!" Tony fez beicinho. "Além disso, chato!"

Jane pegou a caixa quase vazia de sorvete de café. "Equipe Tony?"

"Eu gosto da aliteração." Bruce comentou, dividindo sua fatia de bolo em pedaços menores meticulosamente.

Pepper sacudiu a cabeça. "Não tem peso suficiente para marketing."

"Deixa comigo." Feliz lançou um largo sorriso para Tony, orgulhoso e protetor. "Espere por isso ... Team Iron Man".

Um silêncio caiu sobre o grupo enquanto consideravam o nome.

"Excelente sugestão, Sr. Hogan." JARVIS foi o primeiro a falar.

"Agradável." Rhodey disse.

Bruce murmurou seu acordo com a boca cheia de bolo.

"Posso trabalhar com isso." Pepper sorriu, lançando um olhar carinhoso para Tony. 

Jane assentiu alegremente.

"Bem, parece que temos um vencedor!" Darcy declarou, jogando a garrafa de sprinkles no ar como confetes.

*

JARVIS vasculhou meticulosamente os dados da SHIELD, sinalizando os dois nomes que Tony lembrava e os que a IA considerava suspeitos. 

A SHIELD não ficou satisfeita em ter seu firewall violado e tomou medidas e contramedidas apropriadas para garantir que isso não acontecesse novamente. Os engenheiros removeram o software de monitoramento que Tony havia deixado para trás, os três de acordo com o último telefonema da Fury perguntando pelo sistema de resposta a emergências dos Avengers e advertindo contra ações que pudessem interferir na produtividade da SHIELD.

Aparentemente, o departamento de TI havia levado uma semana para localizar os algoritmos de vigilância e o novo protocolo bi-semanal de varredura do sistema consumia muito tempo.

Tony concordou, dando aos técnicos, sem dúvida esgotados, uma folga e deixando que Fury mantivesse alguma aparência de controle. Ele prometeu não plantar mais insetos e não teve problemas para cumprir essa promessa. Não havia necessidade, não quando ele já tinha acesso total aos arquivos e comunicações da SHIELD.

As pessoas sempre desistiram depois das três, deve haver algo de reconfortante nesse número.

Fury, por sua vez, examinava diligentemente cada anomalia que JARVIS detectava e fazia ajustes quase indetectáveis em pessoal e operações. Deveria ter sido encorajador ver suas palavras levadas a sério pelo diretor, mas tudo o que Tony sentia era a amargura de um pouco tarde demais. 

História de sua vida, realmente.

* 

Jane e Darcy retornaram ao Novo México no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Tony. Seu plano original era ficar apenas duas semanas, mas eles estenderam a viagem por mais um dia, uma vez que JARVIS os alertou sobre o aniversário de Tony, porque eles queriam celebrar com ele. Um jato particular estava preparado para levá-los de volta para casa à tarde.

De manhã, Jane insistiu em visitar o Metropolitan Museum of Art e arrastou Tony, afirmando que a arte e a cultura eram seus presentes para ele em seu aniversário. Ela havia comprado os ingressos on-line antes que Tony pudesse dizer que ele era membro e, portanto, tinha direito a entrada gratuita, para si e para seus convidados. 

"Meu presente, meu prazer." Jane disse enfaticamente quando Tony mencionou suas vantagens de associação. "Eu sou um astrofísico de renome mundial, posso poupar 25 dólares."

Tony ofegou em ofensa falsa. "Sério? É isso? R $ 25? Estou tão barato de namoro?"

"US $ 35" Darcy fez uma demonstração de contar dez notas de um dólar e abanou Tony com elas. "Eu estou comprando uma almôndega para o almoço e já que é seu aniversário, eu vou colocar um saco de batatas fritas e um refrigerante grande também. Talvez até um biscoito."

"Vocês, senhoras, sabem como tratar um cara." Tony suspirou, mas havia rugas agradáveis nos cantos de seus olhos cintilantes. 

*

A diretoria aprovou a proposta do Team Iron Man de forma feliz e unânime.

As Indústrias Stark ainda estavam em meio à rebranding depois de deixar o negócio de armas quatro anos atrás e a percepção pública positiva era da mais alta prioridade.

Recentemente, Tony fez manchetes com sua mudança para compensar e contratar as empresas locais que perderam seus empregos quando o Departamento de Controle de Danos assumiu a operação de limpeza. O dano colateral não se limitou ao momento da batalha, continuou muito tempo depois, atravessando a comunidade, a cidade e o país e puxando as pessoas para baixo.

Tony entendeu isso agora, enquanto antes disso, Sokovia precisava abrir os olhos. Ele se sentia pessoalmente responsável por Ultron, por isso ele teve um interesse ativo na recuperação do país, quando ele não tinha com sua própria cidade, porque não era culpa dele que os Chitauris viessem à Terra. Foi egoísta e ele não vai cometer esse erro novamente.

Os céticos questionaram se foi uma jogada destinada a obter o favor do público, com Christine liderando a caça às bruxas.

"Isso importa?" Tony deslizou os óculos de sol com tema de Hulk para que ele pudesse espiá-la por cima das lentes de cor verde. "E daí se eu estou fazendo isso para me fazer parecer melhor? Isso não muda o fato de que as pessoas que trabalham duro agora têm um salário, um grande, para esperar. Além disso, você teria acreditado em mim se eu dissesse Eu estava fazendo isso com a bondade do meu coração frio de metal? " Ele sorriu e bateu na luz brilhante em seu peito.

Christine se atrapalhou hilariamente por uma refutação.

"Veja, você está tentando me preparar para uma situação de perdedor-se-eu-faço e maldito-se-eu-não-perdoe-me. Eu prefiro muito mais onde eu estou de pé, um ganha-ganha para minha empresa, com milhares de funcionários e minha cidade ". Ele passou por ela com um aceno desdenhoso e entrou no carro com a porta aberta por Happy, que deu a ele um high-five. 

Bruce fez o mesmo quando Tony retornou com um punhado de chineses para o almoço, um par de óculos de sol do Homem de Ferro empoleirados orgulhosamente no topo da cabeça.

*

Tony também ganhou uma quantia justa de capital político por sua participação no financiamento dos esforços de reconstrução. Ao contrário de antes, ele era mais paciente com os políticos e seus jogos; ele sempre soubera jogar e jogara por diversão, mas nunca sentiu a motivação para jogar para vencer.

Até os Acordos, mas a essa altura tudo estava sendo muito pouco, tarde demais.

Agora Tony sabia da importância de favores devidos e dívidas não cobradas.

Legisladores eram fáceis, eleições próximas significavam que eles estavam desesperados para manter seus eleitores felizes. A segurança no trabalho e a oportunidade de carreira funcionaram extraordinariamente bem para aumentar os índices de aprovação. Tony desenvolveu relações com membros do Senado e do Congresso, incluindo agentes da HYDRA disfarçados, como o senador Stern. Seria suspeito excluí-los e eles fizeram menos perguntas quando acreditaram que podem manipulá-lo. 

Os militares ainda estavam cautelosos com a sinceridade de sua cooperação. O general Ross guardava rancor da mesma maneira que se apegava desesperadamente ao poder, mas nem todo mundo era fã de Thunderbolt. Tony planejava usar todas as ferramentas disponíveis, de uma marreta a uma bola de demolição, para demolir Ross.

*

"Oh! Graças a deus!" Rhodey exclamou ao examinar as filas de Mark 80, com o corpo em relevo. "Eu sabia que algo está errado com você."

"Ei!"

"Olha, você está fazendo refeições regulares -"

"Brucie Bear não gosta de comer sozinho!"

"- dormir seis horas à noite -"

"JARVIS, seu traidor!"

"- beber demais -"

"Você é quem sempre fala sobre o meu fígado!"

"- você está tão bem ajustado que estava me enlouquecendo!"

"Você está realmente me fazendo questionar minhas escolhas de boa vida aqui, Gummy Bear." Tony resmungou, repreendendo-se por sua falta de consideração. As recentes mudanças em seu estilo de vida foram o resultado de passar horas deitado no bunker gelado da Sibéria, literalmente deixado de lado no frio e cheio de arrependimentos. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor . Então, quando a segunda chance se apresentou, Tony agarrou-a com as duas mãos. Ele sabia melhor e ele poderia fazer melhor. Então ele fez. Mas para Rhodey, seus comportamentos devem parecer súbitos e pouco característicos.

Mais uma vez, Tony debateu dizendo a seu melhor amigo o que havia acontecido. E mais uma vez, ele decidiu contra isso. Rhodey era um homem da ciência. Enquanto ele poderia acreditar em Tony, ele também exigiria respostas. Respostas Tony, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não queria prosseguir. Ele só queria aproveitar isso sem desmontá-lo, questionando seu ponto e racionalizando a magia . Não era lógico, mas o medo raramente era. 

Os dois únicos seres que conheciam a experiência bizarra de Tony eram JARVIS e Loki. Um perguntou apenas como ele pode ajudar e o outro ofereceu conselhos em vez de perguntas. 

"Agora tudo faz sentido, é assim que você está lidando com o, você sabe." Rhodey balançou os braços em grandes movimentos antes de puxar Tony para um abraço.

"Sim Sim." Tony resmungou, tranquilamente aliviado por Rhodey ter designado sua própria interpretação para o comportamento de Tony, e retornou o abraço. Apoiou o peso contra o amigo e sentiu uma onda de alegria quando Rhodey o apoiou com facilidade, os pés plantados e as pernas fortes.

"Pimenta está preocupada também." Rhodey deu um tapinha nas costas de Tony, tranquilizadoramente. "Ela acha que você está engarrafando tudo."

Tony recuou. "Ela fala? Ela não disse nada ..."

Rhodey deixou-o ir, mas manteve um braço ao redor do ombro de Tony. "Bem, com o rompimento, ela não sabia se podia."

"Ela pode, ela pode totalmente. Eu-" Tony deixou sua cabeça cair. "Merda, e eu pensei que nós lidamos muito bem com isso."

"Você fez. Foi o rompimento mais maduro na história de todos os rompimentos." Rhodey deu um sorriso. "Sem bebidas jogadas ou dizer todas as entrevistas."

"Cale-se." Tony revirou os olhos.

"Só vai levar algum tempo para descobrir onde você está um com o outro, isso é tudo."

Tony suspirou, mas assentiu em aceitação. 

Depois de um momento, Rhodey se soltou e se aproximou das fileiras de armaduras. "Então, me fale sobre seus novos brinquedos."

"Mark 80. Armadura de resgate e recuperação, controlada remotamente. Eu estava, hum, revisando algumas das imagens da Invasão de Chitauri e o tempo de resposta para civis encalhados e feridos pode usar alguma melhoria, muita melhora, na verdade." Não era mentira, o Mark 80 tinha outros aplicativos além do primário.

"Se puder fazer pick-ups, pode fazer drop-offs". Rhodey olhou para o contorno mais fino e elegante da armadura. "Gostaria que tivéssemos uma dessas cinco semanas e dois dias atrás, então você não teria que voar para aquela maldição" Uma inspiração aguda. "-Damn portal."

"Ei ei." Tony segurou o cotovelo de Rhodey e guiou seu amigo para enfrentá-lo. "Eu estou bem. O grande buraco negro me cuspiu."

"Sim, na hora certa também." A voz de Rhodey era frágil e amarga e seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas.

"Você está chorando?" Tony cantou, forçando a presunção porque sabia por experiência que o aborrecimento era o jeito mais rápido de tirar Rhodey de sua melancolia. "Eu sabia que você me amava, Honey Bear".

"Ugh. Estou tentando ter um momento aqui." Rhodey reclamou sem entusiasmo.

"Um momento emocional ." Tony estremeceu. "Sou alérgica, me dá urticária."

"Tudo bem, o que seja." Rhodey bufou. "Eu te amo e sei que você me ama também." Ele ignorou o grunhido indignado de Tony e mudou o assunto antes que Tony pudesse protestar. "Você sabe que eles vão ver isso como uma ameaça, certo? Mesmo que esses trajes não sejam projetados para combate." Ele se virou para encarar os trajes reluzentes, um sulco entre as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, então use esses poderes de ligação militar super impressionantes e abracadabra para que eles vejam a Legião de Ferro como um trunfo." Tony pegou uma pasta azul e entregou ao amigo. "Nome legal, certo? Eu até preparei alguns pontos de conversa para você." Ele viu quando Rhodey o olhou com uma expressão grata de surpresa, quase como se Tony nunca tivesse feito tal coisa antes. Que, para ser justo, ele não tinha. Mas agora ele entendia a posição difícil que Rhodey defendia, defendendo as escolhas de Tony e assumindo o peso da reação adversa. Era hora de Tony diminuir esse fardo e, no processo, estabelecer algumas bases sutis para colaborações de super-heróis e do governo. Ele era ótimo em multitarefa.

A apreciação de Rhodey se transformou em exasperação quando ele abriu a pasta e a encontrou vazia.

"Eu enviei um email! Você não estava seriamente esperando que eu imprimisse as coisas, você estava, Cupcake?" Tony franziu o rosto contra o beijo no nariz. "Ei, não danifique o suporte. Isso me faz parecer profissional entregando a papelada das pessoas."

"Até eles perceberem que não há papelada." Rhodey mirou numa carranca, mas os cantos arrebentados arruinaram o efeito. 

"Eh, é o pensamento que conta."

"Bem, eu agradeço." Rhodey bateu no ombro de Tony. "Isso definitivamente tornará as coisas mais fáceis se eles acharem que você está cooperando."

Tony zombou. "Eu não estou cooperando com eles , estou cooperando com você ."

"Bem, obrigado pela segurança do trabalho, então." Rhodey sorriu. "Então, qual é o número 80?"

"Eu gosto dos anos 80". O número era na verdade a soma dos outros ternos do Homem de Ferro - 15, 23 e 42 - que inspiraram este modelo, mas considerando que eles não existiam e não existiriam, era mais fácil oferecer uma não-resposta. "JARVIS?"

De volta em preto imediatamente explodiu dos alto-falantes, o baixo vibrando através das paredes e das armaduras, fazendo o metal brilhar como se eles estivessem ganhando vida.

Um exército de defensores era melhor que um time de Vingadores.

Rhodey balançou a cabeça ao ritmo, rindo quando Tony se juntou, tocando um violão aéreo.

*

O programa Team Iron Man ofereceu bolsas para estudantes de pós-graduação do MIT e bolsas de estudo para crianças, da quinta à décima segunda série, em todo o país.

Pimenta estaria encarregada da concessão, monitorando as propostas e avançando com a assistência da JARVIS. Parecia uma ferida antiga curada, a dor lembrada de ver seu nome no teleprompter, mas não sua pessoa se dissipou de seu peito. Rhodey se ofereceu para ajudar, supondo que seu horário fosse permitido. Tony brincou com ele sobre querer reviver seus dias de glória e recebeu um arrepio de seus cabelos para a observação.

Bruce estaria liderando o programa de bolsas, revendo as aplicações de mérito depois que o JARVIS foi filtrado através de um lote preliminar. As escolas dos destinatários seriam elegíveis para receber atualizações em suas instalações e equipamentos. Seria bom que Bruce tivesse outro foco fora de sua pesquisa, especialmente aquele em que o nível de envolvimento é tão ou pouco quanto ele escolhe. 

Tudo estava se encaixando muito bem, de um jeito que Tony não tinha previsto, mas definitivamente apreciado. Por mais que ele tenha tentado melhorar o mundo removendo o mal, a escuridão nunca diminuiu.

Talvez o que precisasse fosse um pouco de luz e nenhuma quantidade de brilho poderia ser muito pequena ou muito tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, demorei pra postar, mas semana passada foi corrida. Entrevista de emprego a semana toda. Então desculpe a demora

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
